


Happily Ever After

by FrozenClam



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenClam/pseuds/FrozenClam
Summary: 日常





	1. 1-13+番外

第一章  
下午五点，莫扎特打开录音室的门，把脑袋探进去，四处张望了一会，又看向坐在调音台前的同事，用唇语说：“你们完事了吗？”  
席卡内德摘下监听耳机，朝莫扎特晃了晃手机，说：“早完事了，我只是玩会游戏。”  
“好吧。”莫扎特走进来，顺手带上了门。“我想跟你请教点事。”  
“你和你家那位又怎么了？咨询费——给我倒一杯咖啡，加三勺炼乳，不，四勺吧。”  
“曼尼，你知道你这样会得糖尿病的吧？”莫扎特做了个鬼脸。  
“及时行乐，沃菲。”  
莫扎特只好乖乖站起来，去休息室给这位大情圣倒一杯甜到倒牙的咖啡；五分钟之后他回到录音室，席卡内德还在玩那个消消乐游戏。  
“这游戏到底有什么好玩的？”莫扎特把咖啡递给同事。  
“艾琳说玩游戏可以预防阿兹海默症。”席卡内德一点也没有伸手去接咖啡的意思。  
“你们都离婚多久了？”莫扎特把咖啡放在调音台桌子边上。  
“嘿！小心点，这套设备可是很贵很好的。”席卡内德放下手机，把那杯咖啡拿起来，心疼的用手摩挲放过咖啡的桌面，手机屏幕上的小鸟方块没一会就堆满了。“我挂了，都怪你。”  
“简直不敢相信我会向你这个白痴咨询婚姻问题。”莫扎特挫败地把手指插进乱糟糟的头发里。  
“我和艾琳之间的问题很复杂。”席卡内德低头抿了一口咖啡。  
“你是个渣男，你知道吧？”  
“看在你泡的咖啡还不错的份上，我就原谅你的出言不逊，快告诉我你和科洛雷多怎么了？”席卡内德又喝了一口，看得出来他是真的喜欢甜食。  
“我觉得我们性生活不和谐。”莫扎特把自己撑在调音台上，把脸埋进手掌里。  
席卡内德听到莫扎特说这话时正在喝他的第三口咖啡，结果噗嗤一声喷了出来，小半杯咖啡都被喷到了莫扎特的白T恤上。  
“噢！……幸好没洒在控制器上。”席卡内德仔细看了一下控制器面板，松了口气，又说道：“没有人会和同一个人上床四五年还不腻味的，你们得找点新鲜感。”  
莫扎特抓了一些抽纸，擦着被喷到身上的咖啡渍，说:“比如？”  
“噢，我的那些小游戏可不适合你的科洛雷多大人。”席卡内德狡黠地眯眼笑道。  
“拜托，曼尼，给点提示。”  
“沃尔夫冈，你已经是个大人了，还是个已婚男性，上Prxxhub找点灵感吧！你不是最擅长找灵感吗？”  
“原来你是说这个，我感觉这完全治标不治本。”  
“你不试试怎么知道？”  
“好吧。”莫扎特站起来，低头看了一眼自己被弄脏的T恤，挠了挠头发，看着幸灾乐祸的同事抱怨道：“你害我又得挨骂了。”  
“哈哈，你一会去哪？”  
“接小鬼放学。”  
“祝你好运。”  
二十分钟后，某间托儿所大门，莫扎特蹲在两个小朋友面前，三个人似乎在讨论些什么。莫扎特和科洛雷多有两个孩子，一个女孩和一个男孩，他们是双胞胎，但是性格迥异。  
“一会我们去超市购物，你们可以买喜欢的东西，只要不超过二十块。”  
“万岁！爸爸你真棒！”两个孩子不约而同发出欢呼。  
“但是我有一个条件，你们今天八点前必须上床睡觉，怎么样？”  
“我一直都按时睡觉。”小男孩说道，抓着背包的两条带子，看起来有些不服气。  
“小乔超级乖的，那么特莉你呢？”  
“只要你能遵守约定 ，那么我也遵守约定。”  
两个孩子似乎没有多想为什么要八点睡觉，年轻的爸爸露出一个大大的笑容，站起身来，两个小孩的高度都还没到他的大腿跟。  
“那我们出发吧，快上车，我们得在爹地之前回去。”莫扎特边说边把孩子们抱上车后座，然后自己做进驾驶座。  
“为什么？”特莉问，还把头探到前座中间。  
“你知道我不能随便给你们买东西的吧，特莉，快坐回你的儿童座椅上，系好安全带；乔，坐车的时候不要看书。”莫扎特看向后视镜，那小子坐在座椅上，好像在看的是科洛雷多买的插图书。  
“爸爸你不乖哦！”特莉笑嘻嘻地说道，爬回她专属的印有闪电图案的蓝色儿童座椅上，自己扣好了安全带，“啪嗒。”  
“出发了。”莫扎特熟练地倒车出库，踩下油门，引擎发出的声浪引人侧目。结婚后莫扎特花掉了第一张专辑的奖金买了这辆顶配SUV，但因为工作很忙所以并没有开着周游欧洲，结果有小孩之后后座就被儿童安全座椅占满了。他瞟一眼后视镜，能看到两个小鬼头上戴着的毛线帽子晃来晃去的，也许在说什么悄悄话，车里的温度比外面高许多，玻璃上很快就起了白雾。  
“爸爸！好热！”特莉嚷嚷。  
“还有几分钟就到了，你可以把帽子脱了。”莫扎特把空调的温度调低了一些。  
特莉扯下帽子，露出一颗乱糟糟的金毛脑袋。科洛雷多曾建议她留长发然后可以梳辫子，结果被拒绝了，她现在留着上个世纪披头士那样的拖把头。总体来说，特蕾莎的性格比较像莫扎特，而约瑟夫的性格像科洛雷多，但是特蕾莎好像没怎么遗传到他的音乐天赋，而约瑟夫好像对阅读很感兴趣，或许科洛雷多家的基因就是这么强大吧……  
莫扎特把车停在超市的停车场，为两个孩子打开车门，把他们抱下来。  
“不要超过二十欧元。”  
“知道啦！”两个孩子风一样地跑向超市大门，莫扎特无奈地小跑跟上 。

好不容易选完了东西，三个人排在晚高峰的收银台队伍里，特莉指着被莫扎特扔在购物车里的盒子问：“爸爸，这是啥？空气……暖？”  
“是爸爸买的东西。”  
“你买了一盒空气，空气也需要买的吗？”特莉眨巴着眼睛，好气地看着莫扎特。  
“我觉得不用。”乔抓起标着AIR的盒子看了看。  
“以后再给你们解释。”莫扎特都能听到身后传来的窃笑声了，真是的，小孩无知又不是他的错，为什么只让他一个人觉得羞耻。  
   
第二章  
莫扎特打开车库，科洛雷多那边的位置是空的，代表他还没有到家，真是松了口气。  
停好车后，他打开家门，两个孩子从咯吱窝底下钻了进去，各自抱着一大袋东西。特莉就直接甩掉了她的靴子跑进了房间。  
被留在门口的父子俩相视无言，莫扎特脱掉外套，接着是鞋子，把自己的鞋子连带着特莉的小皮靴一起放进鞋柜里，然后换上拖鞋。他转头看坐在凳子上解鞋带的约瑟夫，说：“宝贝，你需要帮忙吗？”  
“谢谢，我自己可以。”  
“那我先回房间啦，记得藏好你的东西。”  
“好的，爸爸。”  
莫扎特伸手想揉儿子的金色的脑袋，却被约瑟夫躲过了，那孩子抱着自己的一大袋不知道啥跑进了房间。  
换做平时莫扎特会对乔穷追不舍，直到那小子投降为止，但是今天他可是有计划的。他快步走进主卧，把刚买的安全套放进床头柜里，毕竟科洛雷多随时都会回来。就像是应验了他的想法一般 ，楼下传来车库门打开的声音，他突然想起了什么，冲进厨房里，把冷藏的牛肉放进水里，接着坐在沙发上打开电视。  
“咔嗒。”钥匙插进锁孔的声音。  
“吱——”推门的声音。  
科洛雷多把提包放在柜子上，脱下大衣挂在墙上，然后脱下手套，现在正坐在那换鞋子；莫扎特其实没有真正看到那个景象，因为他强迫自己一动不动地盯着电视机，但是他能想象出来，他甚至能闻到……  
“又在看电视。”科洛雷多走到莫扎特身后。  
莫扎特从沙发上站起来，侧坐在沙发靠背上，这样他就比科洛雷多高一些；他用双手捧着爱人的脸，在上面落下一个亲吻。  
“我在等你，顺便看电视。”莫扎特说。  
科洛雷多微微撅起嘴，那是他掩饰笑容的方式，眼神向下瞟，那是他害羞的表现。  
“你的衣服脏了。”科洛雷多指了指莫扎特衣服上的咖啡渍。  
“噢，这是曼尼那个白痴弄的，他……打翻了咖啡。”  
“泼到了你身上？”科洛雷多挑了挑眉毛。  
“哈哈，是啊，真是个笨蛋对吧。”  
“你自己洗干净。”科洛雷多转身走向厨房，莫扎特从沙发上跳下来，从背后搂住科洛雷多的腰，把头埋进对方的颈间，两个人叠着走进了厨房。  
“为什么它还那么硬？”科洛雷多用手指戳了戳水盆里的牛肉。  
“希罗尼穆斯，你好香。”莫扎特把鼻尖埋在科洛雷多的脖子和毛衣领子之间，与那片温暖的皮肤交换气息，他好想咬一口，但是心里明白如果这么做了肯定会被揍的。  
“撒开。”  
“我错了，我忘了。”他只是把人搂更紧了。  
“你这样我没办法穿围裙了。”  
“我们也许可以等……”  
还没等莫扎特说完话，二楼的房间里就传来特莉的喊声：“爸爸！爹地回来了吗？我好饿！”  
“特莉你好吵”  
那是约瑟夫在说话。  
“我可是你姐姐哦小乔。”  
“哇！爹地救我！”  
楼上越来越热闹了。科洛雷多用手肘戳了戳莫扎特，说：“你快上去。”  
“遵命。”莫扎特说，他松开手，从后面取下围裙递给科洛雷多。“一会我下来帮你。”  
“好。”  
莫扎特看着科洛雷多的背影，挺直的背，被黑色毛衣完美包裹的肩和腰，还有臀部、腿……就和那会儿一模一样，只不过那时他们俩是冤家，然后他们……就结婚了……  
“你快去看看他们。”科洛雷多催促道。

晚餐时间，四个人整齐地坐在桌边，莫扎特和约瑟夫坐在一边，科洛雷多和特蕾莎坐在对面。  
“爹地，你煮的这个萝卜吗？”特蕾莎问科洛雷多。  
“不是啊，怎么了?”  
“我猜对了，我赢了哦，乔宝宝输了。”她得意洋洋地说。  
“我、我、我没有……”可怜的约瑟夫不知道怎么表达自己遭受到的不公平对待。  
“乔你是不是想说你没有跟她打赌，这根本用不着打赌。”科洛雷多说，说完后乐呵呵地继续切他盘子里的肉排。约瑟夫点点头，瞪了一眼特蕾莎。  
显然这两个小屁孩发明了某种小孩之间的交流方式，用于悄悄地在饭桌上打赌哪道菜不是科洛雷多做的，以此嘲笑莫扎特的厨艺，然而莫扎特又能怎么样呢，总不能和小孩过不去，而且他厨艺确实挺差的。  
“我会好好努力的……”莫扎特不得不向自己的孩子们妥协了。  
“今天学校里有什么有趣的事吗？”科洛雷多问两个孩子，三个人愉快地交谈起来。  
莫扎特嚼着味道太淡的萝卜，看着自己的爱人和孩子，天啊他才几岁来着？就已经得到了代表幸福的一切，他还有什么要追求的东西呢？  
第三章  
2010年，唱片业继续下滑，大家的版权意识还没那么强。以专业第一名的成绩毕业的沃尔夫冈.莫扎特进入了一个相当有名的唱片公司下的流行厂牌上班，负责配器和端咖啡已经一年了。说实话，他挺不爽的，他在大学已经是个相当成熟的独立音乐制作人了，为什么现在总在做这些无聊的事。于是他偷偷存了一些小样，然后自己编辑了一首歌放在了个人网站上，结果大受好评，只不过在这首歌冲到排行版前十之前就被总监发现了。  
莫扎特只得向远在老家的老爸求救，利奥波德.莫扎特给爱惹麻烦的儿子找了一个靠谱的律师——希罗尼穆斯.科洛雷多。  
“可是爸爸，他就是我们公司的法律顾问啊……”  
“……”  
“爸爸！别挂我电话啊！”  
“嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——”  
最终莫扎特还是硬着头皮去了律师事务所，但是那天他忘了预约，并没有见到律师先生——不过他和前台的女孩聊了挺久。  
“科洛雷多先生是什么样的人？”  
“和您差不多高，总是板着脸，不过我想他是个好人。”  
“他是个beta？”眼前的女孩是个omega，莫扎特直觉omega不会这么形容一个alpha。  
“不，科洛雷多先生是一个omega。”  
“噢，是这样啊。”  
“他很优秀。”  
“嗯哼……”莫扎特托着腮，对面这个女孩显然很崇拜那位律师。  
第二天，莫扎特早早地打电话预约，上午准点到了律师事务所。他进办公室的时候，律师先生正在看桌子上的纸，这年头居然还有人把文件打印出来看。  
“沃尔夫冈.莫扎特先生？请坐吧。”律师先生抬头看向莫扎特，露出职业性的微笑。  
莫扎特坐在办公桌前的一张皮椅上，粗略地打量眼前的男人，三四十岁的样子，和他差不多高，身材很壮实，深金色的头发一丝不苟地梳到脑后，穿着高级西装，戴着价值不菲的机械表。虽然科洛雷多是个omega，莫扎特却几乎闻不到他的信息素。“如果我像他那么有钱这辈子就再也不工作了。”莫扎特在心里这么对自己说。  
“我认识你父亲。”  
“我知道。”莫扎特已经开始讨厌他了，他不讨厌父亲，但是他讨厌别人用父亲压制他。  
“你惹的麻烦不小啊。”科洛雷多翻阅着手头的资料。  
“如果他们愿意把那首歌放进专辑里就没那么多麻烦了。”  
科洛雷多不屑地扯了扯嘴角，只是一瞬间，但还是让莫扎特注意到了。  
“您想笑就笑吧，弄成这个局面完全就是那个白痴总监的错。”莫扎特没办法再端着了，手舞足蹈地把自己的上司骂了一通。  
“你觉得你受到了不公正的待遇？”  
莫扎特呆滞了一下，僵硬地点头，说：“嗯……”  
“让我看一下你的合约。”  
“……我没带。”  
科洛雷多揉了揉眉心，看起来十分无奈，又抬手看表，说：“快到午饭时间了，去吃个饭吧。”  
“一起？”  
“嗯，你预约了一个小时，现在还有四十分钟。”科洛雷多说着，已经站起来了，莫扎特发现他不只是壮实，还很健美。  
他们在律师所附近的餐厅吃了午饭，这是莫扎特这星期第一次正经吃饭，席间两个人都很安静，莫扎特猜对方没有吃饭的时候说话的习惯，但他就是闲不住，于是拿出自己的手机问科洛雷多要不要听他做的那首歌，出乎他意料的，律师先生从口袋里掏出自己的耳塞戴上，把接口插进莫扎特手机里开始听。  
“这个耳机……很贵的。”莫扎特盯着耳机线控上的小商标喃喃自语，对面的人肯定听不到他在说什么，当然了，这可是那个系列的耳塞啊。科洛雷多在很认真地听，但是那表情和听新闻广播的表情差不多。莫扎特低头吃饭，时不时抬头看一下，对方的表情似乎没有任何变化——真是漫长的四分钟。  
“还不错。”科洛雷多摘下耳塞，平静地评论道。  
“它几天前在榜上排11。”  
“你也清楚这不算什么吧。”  
莫扎特沉默了，他不得不承认，网络音乐排行榜是变化莫测的，烂俗歌曲也能上top10。  
“这是我的联系方式，你可以把合同发到我的邮箱里。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
那天是科洛雷多付的钱，他们在餐厅门口分开之后，莫扎特飞快地奔上地铁，想尽快地把纸醉金迷的商圈甩在身后。心里的有个声音在尖叫着，那个装腔作势的律师懂个屁，这些人懂个屁。  
当他回到公寓之后，一个人呆在昏暗的房间里，眼泪终于不受控制地冲出眼眶。  
第四章  
距离莫扎特把工作合同发给科洛雷多已经过了四天，而且圣诞假期就要到了，他在黑五只抢到了一堆羊毛袜子，如果还拿不到工资那么他这个冬天就会走到生命的尽头——冻死或者饿死，可能是饿着冻死。上午十点，他还窝在被子里，他不想去工作室找骂。  
手机响了，是南内尔。  
“嘿，全世界最可爱的姐姐。”  
“你还在睡觉吗？”  
“不，我在对着小电影打飞机。”  
“认真点 ，沃尔夫冈。”  
“好啦，我在被窝里滚来滚去，你满意了吗？”  
“哎……你什么时候能成熟一点。爸爸跟我说了你的事。”  
“你听那首歌了吗？”  
“当然了，真的很棒，我为你感到骄傲。”  
“姐姐你最好了，让我亲亲你”莫扎特捧着手机，亲着自己的手背，让电话那边也能听到。  
“那现在事情处理得怎么样了？”南内尔问。  
莫扎特一五一十地事情告诉了姐姐，包括和科洛雷多见面的事，连人家长什么样，穿什么衣服，戴什么手表，用什么耳机都说了。  
“所以我觉得，那副耳塞给他那种人用简直就是暴殄天物。”  
“你知道吗，每个被你骂过的人，后来我觉得他们人都还挺好的。”  
“才不是！”  
“我建议你先去联系一下他吧，他可能太忙了……”  
“……好吧。姐姐，你圣诞节有什么安排吗？”莫扎特想问她可不可以来这里找他玩。  
“在家里休息，然后和男朋友去度假村滑雪。你会回家吗？”  
“这样啊，真棒。我当然是在城里狂欢啦，机不可失。”  
“好吧，爸爸肯定又要生你气了。我要挂了，沃菲，保重。”  
“你也保重，小天使。”  
挂断电话，莫扎特深吸一口气，开始使劲捶枕头，哀嚎着：“这个世界抛弃了我！”

第二天，距离圣诞节还有一天，莫扎特再次光顾位于市中心的律师事务所，前台小姐说科洛雷多在开会，而会议结束的时间是未知。莫扎特下定决心无论如何今天都要得到答复，他注意到有个年轻人正端着两三杯咖啡走过去，一定是送到会议室的，他趁前台小姐不注意跟了上去。不出所料，年轻人打开门，科洛雷多就在里面，拿着一根小棍在幻灯片上比比划划。  
莫扎特推门进去，科洛雷多立刻注意到了他，眼睛都瞪圆了。  
“伙计们，打扰一下，我有些事情想和科洛雷多先生说。”  
“抱歉，现在不行。”科洛雷多咬牙切齿地说。  
“但是明天就要放假了！我要怎么找你呢？”  
“假期期间也随时可以找我，我给你的那张名片，你仔细看看。”科洛雷多转过身去，把幻灯片放到下一张，语气冷酷地说“阿科，把他请出去。”  
“名片……？”  
莫扎特被一个老头推到了会议室门外，他掏出钱包，把那张名片拿出来，翻过来才发现名片背面写着一个地址。  
“噢……”莫扎特挠了挠脑袋上乱七八糟的头发。  
回家的路上，莫扎特注意到街边布置了各式各样的节日装饰，到处挂着五颜六色的彩灯，站在街边推销的人都戴上了圣诞帽，好几家商店里都在放一首他们公司在上个世纪发行的一首圣诞节歌曲，虽然这些劳苦大众的脸上写满了疲倦，但是起码他们还有对于节日的欣喜。  
平安夜，莫扎特掏出手机，拨通总监的号码。  
“嗨，总监先生。”  
“你有什么事?”  
“可不可以发奖金给我？”  
“圣诞快乐，莫扎特先生。”  
莫扎特挂断电话，就和他想象的一样，那个家伙现在肯定坐在温暖的办公室里，喝着热可可，然后吩咐别人在工作室的每个角落摆满圣诞树、姜饼屋和驯鹿。他打开冰箱，看到了几袋过期的速冻饺子，还有一盒半牛奶和一打啤酒，再加上柜子里的大半盒麦片，他可以靠这些撑过这个平安夜。

圣诞节当天，他已经吃掉了所有的储备粮，而所有还在开门的餐厅都爆满，傍晚的时候几个大学同学约他出来玩，但是在这种时候还开门的酒吧只能提供各种各样让人打嗝的液体，在他把最后钱花在水果拼盘上之后，他和朋友们道了别。  
莫扎特走在冷清的街道上，远方的住宅楼上的每一扇窗都透着温暖的桔色灯光，他能听到里面传来的欢声笑语，心里酸极了，但是冷风吹得他半滴眼泪都挤不出来。他拿出钱包，里面只有几张收据，以及一张名片。  
莫扎特又看了看那行手写的地址，离这里并不是很远，等他回过神的时候已经走到那座高级公寓楼的楼下了。  
他和坐在前台值班的管理员打了声招呼，然后就走进电梯。电梯很干净，四壁都是金色的镜面金属，有些晃眼。  
按下门铃，莫扎特突然想拔腿就跑，但是为时已晚。  
“你好？”门里传来男声。  
“嗨……我是沃尔夫冈.莫扎特。”  
门打开了，是科洛雷多开的门，一股热气从门里钻出来包裹了莫扎特，律师只穿了一套深色的家居服，袍子的两襟松松垮垮，可能是刚刚才把带子随意系上。莫扎特努力地把目光从两襟中间的肌肤上移开。  
“我打扰到你睡觉了吗？”  
“没有，进来。”  
莫扎特走进屋子，一边打量着公寓内部的装饰，一边弯下腰换鞋。这地方简直和装修杂志里一样漂亮整洁，落地灯发出的暖色的灯光只能照亮客厅里的一小部分，简约的几何形木制茶几上放着几本书，一个杯子，落地窗外就是漂亮的城市夜景，窗前旁边摆着绿色植物。  
“你一个人？”  
“嗯。你找个地方坐。”  
“为什么只有你一个人？”莫扎特在没准备好的时候就喜欢问些没头没脑的问题。  
“你来找我就是为了问这个的吗？”  
莫扎特坐在沙发上，科洛雷多就站在旁边，他使劲盯着茶几上那杯被喝掉一半的咖啡。为什么他一个alpha会被omega镇住？不过这种事也不是第一次发生在他身上了，每次南内尔生气他都不得不服软。  
“你要喝点什么吗？”  
“你有什么？”  
“我给你拿一杯热可可。”科洛雷多拿起自己的杯子转身走了，莫扎特松了口气，转头看人的背影，他把他当成那种爱喝热可可的小屁孩了吗。  
莫扎特好奇地翻了翻茶几上摞着的书，都是社科类的大部头，只有正在看的那本是小说。那本小说就那样大大方方地倒扣放在桌面，下面压着那副他眼馋的耳机。  
“好心疼。”莫扎特心里想，把小说拿了起来，发现下面不只有耳机，还有科洛雷多的手机，待机界面显示了手机主人在听的歌。  
“这他妈……”莫扎特赶快把书扣了回去，可怜的耳机又被压住了。科洛雷多在听他混录的那首歌，怎么会这样的，他的心跳速率因为这个发现而快速爬升。  
这时科洛雷多回来了，似乎没察觉到任何不妥，坐在了莫扎特旁边的位置，把装着热可可的马克杯递给他，又从口袋里掏出一个杯垫放在他面前。  
莫扎特喝了一口热可可，温度刚好，就像融化的巧克力那样甜。为什么科洛雷多家里会有热可可？他心里的疑问越来越多。虽然脸一样、说话的语气也一样，现在的科洛雷多和律师事务所里那个冷冰冰的律师相差好远。  
“别直接放在桌子上。”  
“遵命。”莫扎特回答道，庆幸地想，这确实是他认识的那个科洛雷多。  
“所以你找我有什么事？”  
“关于工作室和我的纠纷……”  
“我正在和他们协商，如果顺利的话，你能继续在公司里上班。”  
“我不喜欢在那里工作，我和马屁精不对付。”  
“你不是来和我吵架的吧？”  
“不是……”  
“然后你会被重新分去另一个工作室，他们会给你找一个更适合你的地方。”  
莫扎特顿了顿，说：“听起来还不错。”他觉得心情好了些，转头看科洛雷多，对方正在喝咖啡，能看到上下滚动的喉结，深金色的头发别在耳朵后，没有抹发胶，看起来很柔软。莫扎特强迫自己移开目光，不由自主地掏出手机，查看自己的个人页面，浏览着几千条历史评论，说不定其中一个就是科洛雷多留的，而就坐在一旁的科洛雷多重新拿起了那本小说。  
莫扎特咽了咽口水，其实他能闻到科洛雷多的信息素。房间里很暖和，属于alpha的信息素和属于omega的信息素互相乱撞，莫扎特的脑子里浮现出中学化学书里的插图，圆圆的花粉小颗粒们在温暖的空气中画出密密麻麻的星座图。  
“科洛雷多，你有伴侣吗？”  
“没有。”科洛雷多转头，挑着眉看莫扎特。  
“那你一个单身omega在晚上给一个alpha开门会很危险的吧？”  
“哈哈哈，你今年到底几岁了？你真的成年了吗？”年长的男人被逗笑了，眼角出现了几条笑纹，莫扎特忽然觉得它们还挺可爱的。  
“已经过了法定饮酒年龄。”  
“我觉得我有能力阻止你所暗示的那种情况发生。”  
莫扎特想他确实可以，看看那块漂亮的斜方肌和那对……胸肌，如果科洛雷多不想干律师这行了，他可以去给运动杂志当平面模特。  
“劝你也别对其他omega动那种心思，现在alpha在任何情况下强制omega与其发生性行为都会被判刑的。”科洛雷多严肃地说。  
“那如果我真心实意地邀请呢？”  
科洛雷多愣了一会，看上去真的被年轻人搞迷糊了，问：“你想说什么？”  
“询问你是否愿意和我上床。”  
莫扎特的脸都快烧起来了，他在强装镇定，可心里面都快乱成一团乱麻了。得了吧，在电影里，两个落单的异性呆在房间里，搞起来只不过用几秒钟，而他们都快呆了一个小时了，更何况今晚是圣诞夜，并且律师先生看起来还格外的有魅力。  
第五章  
“洗碗的时候不要发呆。”科洛雷多从莫扎特身后走过，放下一个盘子，而莫扎特正在把盘子放进洗碗机里。  
“我在想那个圣诞节发生的事。”莫扎特答道。  
科洛雷多回想了一会，嗤笑说：“你想那个干吗？”  
“我在想那个时候的你有多讨厌——话说回来，你那会明明暗恋我吧。”他得意洋洋地笑了。  
“不是暗恋，我只是欣赏你的才华。”科洛雷多不厌其烦地纠正他。  
“你最后还是接受我了。”莫扎特转头看跟他并排站着的科洛雷多，对方正在洗手，无名指上的戒指闪闪发光。  
“那又怎么了。”科洛雷多一边说一边把手擦干。  
“某天我会把这个故事告诉孩子们。”  
“那你要不要告诉他们后来发生了什么事啊？”科洛雷多侧身倚在洗碗槽边上，等着看他的笑话。  
“那部分我会适当美化的。”莫扎特有些心虚，那个圣诞夜里他和科洛雷多虽然亲热了，但是做完一次之后他就开始发起情来，所以科洛雷多不得不用胶带把他捆起来，第二天他是在沙发上醒来的，对后半夜发生的事情一无所知。每次想起这事，他还是会觉得羞耻，不自觉地抹了把脸。  
“我先去给特莉洗澡。”科洛雷多说。  
“辛苦了。”  
莫扎特把最后一个盘子放进洗碗机里，盖上盖子，摁下启动，看一眼时间，和他预期的一样。“给孩子洗澡，然后他自己会去洗澡，而我要给小乔洗澡，然后准备好一切，时间应该够了吧。”莫扎特打着心里的小算盘。  
科洛雷多把特莉从沙发上抱起来，扛在肩膀上。莫扎特冲那个不安分的小脑袋打了个招呼，用嘴型说着：“记得哦，八点钟。”，他还用手势冲她比了个8。  
“知道啦！”小女孩学着他用嘴型回答，然后伸出小爪子挠乱了科洛雷多的头发。  
谢天谢地科洛雷多从来不放心让他给特莉洗澡。  
莫扎特负责给约瑟夫洗澡，他走进儿童房，小男孩正坐在书桌前拼拼图。  
“走吧，伙计，洗澡去。”  
乔站在椅子上，张开双手，莫扎特就过去把他抱起来。年轻的爸爸揉揉怀里的脑袋，他喜欢这个文静的小男孩对他撒娇的样子。  
“爸爸。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么要八点睡觉？”  
“这个……因为爸爸有工作要做，不可以让别人看到的……”  
“那爹地呢？”  
“爹地可以看啦……”  
“为什么？”  
“嘘嘘——宝贝，我们以后再讨论这个问题。现在该拿上你的睡衣了。”  
莫扎特最终还是在科洛雷多洗完澡之前搞定了一切，他在卧室里点上了香薰蜡烛，然后站在浴室门口等着，好不容易把人等出来了，就上前缠住湿漉漉的科洛雷多，问道：  
“想要按摩服务吗？”  
对方疑惑不解地看着他。  
“想犒劳我辛苦的丈夫。”  
科洛雷多张嘴想要说些什么，但是什么都没憋出来，绕过他径直走到了床边。  
“放轻松。”莫扎特跟上科洛雷多，一只手揽住年长者的腰，另一只手绕到颈后，摩挲那里柔软细碎的金发。科洛雷多也回抱了他，主动地吻上年轻人浅笑的嘴唇，二人交换了一个绵长湿润的吻。  
莫扎特解开了科洛雷多浴袍和睡裤的系带，手指滑进浴袍里抚摸肩膀，浴袍便顺从地掉了下去，然后是睡裤，它们只是松松垮垮地挂在胯部，轻轻一扯就好。  
“希罗尼穆斯，在床上趴着。”莫扎特说。  
“不直接开始吗？”  
“我说过要犒劳你的。”  
科洛雷多放开莫扎特，爬上床趴着，把脸埋进两个枕头中间。莫扎特从床头柜里拿出新买的按摩精油，味道很淡的那种，他不想掩盖掉他们的气味。他学着视频教程里那样把精油倒在手里，双掌互相摩擦，然后再按上科洛雷多的肩膀。  
枕头缝里传来舒服的哼哼，让他的信心大增，继续在爱人的身体上施展魔法，他灵活有力的手指不仅能弹奏各种乐器，在床上也是个得力助手。  
二十分钟过去，莫扎特打算进入正题，却发现自己的伴侣已经睡着了，呼吸均匀沉稳，看来睡得很香。  
“也许我该换个部位按摩。”他盯着床中间的翘臀和长腿，懊恼地想着。  
莫扎特也在床上躺下，注视着陷在枕头里的脸颊，接着拨开挡在爱人眼前的发丝，轻轻触碰柔软的耳垂，他不忍心叫醒他，纵使他多么想亲吻和拥抱这个人，他选择只为他盖上毯子。  
第六章  
沃尔夫冈.莫扎特从床上起来，走向儿童房。他放轻了脚步走近孩子们的双层床，如他料想的一样，他们卷在各自的被子里，像两只热腾腾的蛋饺。这才九点一刻，家里只剩下他一个人是清醒的，他掏出手机，在通讯录里找到艾曼纽尔.席卡内德，发去一条消息。  
“无聊了。”  
他很快得到了朋友的回复，席卡内德正好在市区的酒吧里消遣。夜晚还很长，莫扎特拿上钱包和外套，他看着摆在鞋柜上的两把车钥匙，迟疑了。  
开一辆没有儿童座椅的车会酷炫一点。他拿起了科洛雷多的钥匙。  
走进车库，按下钥匙，SUV旁边的黑色轿车车灯闪了一下。莫扎特打开车门坐进驾驶座，车厢里弥漫着空气清醒剂的味道，还有微弱的信息素气味，科洛雷多不喜欢张扬自己的信息素，除了在家里，其他时候他总是用各种工具掩盖或者消散它们。  
莫扎特打开窗，让冷风灌进车里，因为这熟悉的味道让他想掉头回家。  
-  
莫扎特在一个街区绕了好几圈才找到席卡内德给他的这个地址，一个隐蔽、幽暗的80年代迪斯科风格的主题酒吧，绿色的外墙在紫色的霓虹灯招牌下反射出一种诡异的颜色。  
他推门进去，酒吧里零零散散地坐着几个人，他一眼就看到自己的老朋友正在吧台边上拿着酒杯对着空无一人的舞台发呆。  
“曼尼，你在干嘛？等脱衣舞秀开场？”莫扎特走到席卡内德身边，在对方面前打了一个响指。其实莫扎特知道席卡内德多半是在想他的前妻，一个相当优秀的剧作家和导演，莫扎特去看过她的话剧。他们俩可能都不知道自己有多依恋对方，莫扎特常常这么怀疑。  
“已经结束了。”席卡内德喝一口被子里的橙黄色液体，喃喃自语一般地说道。  
“放屁。”莫扎特不能确定这人到底在说什么，但他就是要这么回应。  
“哈喽，‘音乐金童’，什么风把你吹到这里了？”席卡内德转过身向莫扎特打招呼，他喜欢用这个音乐杂志起的外号恶心莫扎特。  
“我准备的前戏太长了，他睡着了。”莫扎特坐在席卡内德旁边的吧椅上。  
席卡内德爆出一阵大笑，他笑得太用力了，以致于他不得不扶着莫扎特的肩膀。  
“小伙子，明天再试试。”  
“明天他要去健身房，如果他回来之后不是很累的话……”莫扎特望着被涂成深红色的天花板。  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，席卡内德点了几杯加冰威士忌，莫扎特点了姜汁汽水。  
“你注意到自己一直被牵着鼻子走了吗？”  
“不是那样的，这只不过是……”莫扎特低下头，把目光转移到角落的一盆绿植上，那玩意泛着塑料质感的油光。  
他和科洛雷多也常为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情发生争执，有时候科洛雷多会赢，有时候他会赢，总得有人妥协。但是在亲热这种事情上，本来就是应该双方都尽兴的，只不过最近他们的电波有些对不上。  
“你知道有些像你这个年纪的有钱音乐家每天晚上在好几个姑娘和小伙子的温柔乡里入睡吗？”  
“各有所好，我又不是为了这些东西才入这行的。”  
“看看你，一个痴情种。科洛雷多确实是个尤物，不是吗？我也愿意被他牵一会。”  
“你说什么？”莫扎特眯着眼看着自己的朋友。  
“仔细一想，律师先生虽然是个骄傲又独裁的混蛋，但是身材超赞，而且又会烹饪，还很有头脑……”  
“你来我家吃晚饭的时候就在想这些东西吗？”  
“我是在安慰你啊。”  
“你已经被我家餐桌拉黑了。”  
“别啊沃菲！我还想为你家的烤鸡写一篇五星推荐的文章呢……”  
“我不知道你还是个美食评论家。”  
“你不知道的事还多……呕……”席卡内德突然捂住嘴，看起来是要吐了。  
“天，快去厕所。”莫扎特说，他今晚显然是来给这家伙收拾残局的。  
席卡内德跌跌撞撞地往厕所走去。莫扎特也跳下吧椅，走向角落里的那盆绿植，他想看看这究竟是货真价实的阔叶植物，还是塑料做的仿制品。  
“嗨。”  
他循着声音看去，是一个坐在旁边卡座上的年轻男孩，他是不是误会了什么。  
“无聊的一晚。”男孩有褐色的皮肤，浓密的黑色卷发，莫扎特看不清他的五官，但猜他是一个拉美裔。  
“很快就结束了。”莫扎特说。这句话说的其实没错，现在已经快凌晨一点了，但男孩把它理解成了另一个意思。  
“喝一杯？”  
“谢谢，不了。我一会还要开车。”  
“不要害羞。”男孩站起来，走向他。  
“抱歉，我要去厕所看看我的朋友怎样了。”他趁男孩的手碰到不该碰到的部位之前溜走了。  
该死的绿色塑料——也许是真货——管它的。  
莫扎特打开厕所门，看到席卡内德半死不活地趴在马桶边，嘴边沾满了不明液体，连隔间门都没有关，“曼尼，你还好吗。”莫扎特说，走过去，用鞋头戳了戳朋友的腿。  
“难受……”席卡内德气若游丝地哼哼道。  
“你可能脱水了，这下我们得去医院了。”莫扎特蹲下来，捏了捏朋友青白的脸颊。他把席卡内德拉起来，这家伙几乎连路都走不了了。  
他架着席卡内德走到停在路边的车旁边，打开后座的门，把醉醺醺的朋友按进座位里，扣上安全带。  
“爸爸~我要躺着。”被安全带束缚得有些不舒服的席卡内德哼唧着说。  
“别逼我把你捆起来。”  
“真是嫁鸡随鸡……”  
莫扎特关上车门，自己坐进驾驶座，把车开向距离最近的医院。  
凌晨一点的马路比它看起来要危险，莫扎特做梦都没想到过自己会看到这个画面：  
一辆跑车正正对以极快的速度着他们冲过来，而他正在等红绿灯，挂挡已经来不及了，他看不清司机，只能看到迅速放大变亮的远光灯。  
第七章  
希罗尼穆斯.科洛雷多结婚前从来不是会按时下班的人，让他的下属和助理都非常难堪，毕竟比Boss提前离开办公室是需要莫大的勇气的，孩子出生以后他却变成了下班最准点的那个，这让大家都轻松不少。但是对于他来说工作时间缩短，就意味着工作效率要进行对应的提高，才能保持原来的前进速度。  
他常常会很累，但不会把这种事挂在嘴边。  
所以在今天晚上，他虽然了解沃尔夫冈的用意，但还是忍不住睡着了。他喜欢伴侣的陪伴，喜欢被他的声音和味道包围的感觉，这种无法抗拒的舒适感有时候会让他很苦恼，比如忘了自己应该做什么，比如忘了转身吻他、让一切直接一些。  
他就这样怀揣着一丝歉意睡去，然后在凌晨两点被电话铃声吵醒。  
科洛雷多从床上坐起来，发现双人床的另一侧并没有人，疑惑着拿起手机，看到来电人是莫扎特便立刻按下接听。  
“你跑哪去了?”科洛雷多说，声音里还带着沙哑和睡意。。  
“我在医院啦。”电话那边有些吵。  
“你在医院做什么？”他一瞬间就清醒了，披上睡衣走向儿童房，看到两个孩子都在呼呼大睡后就转身走回卧室。  
“我和曼尼在外面……玩，然后被撞了。”电话那边有个女性的声音，似乎在要求莫扎特做什么。  
“……你受伤了吗？喝酒了吗？”科洛雷多坐在床边愣了一会，又快步走向衣帽间一只手拿着手机一只手找衣服换上。  
“我没喝酒，我觉得应该没有受伤啦……”电话那边的声音有些不清晰，科洛雷多听到电话里的女声让莫扎特把电话挂掉。  
“你在哪间医院？”  
“我猜我拦不住你……”  
“你拦不住。”  
莫扎特告诉他医院地址后就挂了电话，他快要出门的时候突然想起家里还有两个孩子。  
脑海迅速里飘过一堆儿童独自在家时发生的意外——  
科洛雷多只好把两个孩子叫醒，在他们幼稚的睡衣外面套上了毛衣、羽绒外套、外裤、围巾，然后再把困到快走不动路的孩子们抱出房间，在玄关给他们穿上袜子和鞋子。  
科洛雷多伸手去拿自己的车钥匙，却只发现只剩下莫扎特那辆SUV的钥匙。  
“所以那家伙开着我的车。”科洛雷多觉得自己太阳穴上的青筋都快突起了。  
“爹地，我们要去干嘛？”  
“爸爸呢？”  
科洛雷多打开门，一手抱起一个孩子出去，然后用脚带上门。  
“你们爸爸他……”  
“爸爸怎么啦？我们要玩躲猫猫？”特莉问道，迷迷糊糊地伸手圈住科洛雷多的脖子。  
科洛雷多不知道该怎么向孩子们解释，这种事从来都是莫扎特做的。走进车库，艰难地打开车门后把孩子一个一个地放上安全座椅。  
“我们要去医院，爸爸在医院。”科洛雷多一边说着一边把车开出车库。  
“爸爸为什么在医院？”特莉说。  
“他是坐……救护车去的吗？”乔说，后视镜里的小脸皱在一起，科洛雷多觉得这孩子可能要哭了，医院、救护车、事故，简单又直接的联想，他几分钟前也是这样想的，那一秒里恐慌占据了他的大脑，但是那家伙还能自如地和他开玩笑，应该没什么大事。  
“他可能是坐救护车去医院的，但是爸爸没事。”  
“你怎么知道？”特莉说。  
“我们刚刚通了电话。”  
“我也要和爸爸说话！我也要！”她把嗓门提高了许多，让科洛雷多有些头疼。  
“我现在不能把电话给你。”  
“我要和爸爸说话！”  
“特莉，安静点！”科洛雷多也提高了声音。  
就连他的下属都会被他这样吓到说不出话，更何况是个五岁的孩子。  
这下好了。  
车厢里立刻充满了小男孩和小女孩的哭声，科洛雷多迫使自己把注意力集中在路面上，他又不能停车哄他们，只能祈祷孩子们很快就哭累了然后睡着。  
但是事与愿违，他把车停在医院的地下停车场时特莉的眼泪还在扑簌簌地往下掉，两个孩子的眼睛和鼻子都变得通红，小嘴都快瘪到了下巴。他走下车，打开车门，俯下身安慰特莉。  
“特蕾莎，我很抱歉。”  
小女孩把头转到了另一边，小男孩凑近她，说了一些悄悄话。  
“我不应该冲你大声嚷嚷，原谅爹地好吗？”  
“我……我也不应该大声嚷嚷，但是……”特莉转头看向科洛雷多，一双浅色的眼睛望向他，她和她爸爸长得真的很像。  
“你也很担心沃尔夫冈对吗?”  
女孩点点头，她不再哭了。  
“那我们现在就去看看他，怎么样？”  
特莉点点头，科洛雷多探进车里解开了孩子们的安全带。乔伸出手圈住他的脖子，他顺势把男孩抱了起来。特莉也很快地爬下车，牵住了他的手。  
他们走到了医院大门，正好有一辆救护车送来急救病人，闪烁不定的车灯和被抬出来的担架吓到了约瑟夫，他把头埋进科洛雷多的肩膀里。  
“爸爸在哪里？”他闷闷地问。  
“他在医院里面。”  
科洛雷多抱紧了臂弯里的男孩，心里默念着要为了这事教训沃尔夫冈.莫扎特一顿，权当做他和孩子们的精神损失补偿了。  
第八章  
医院给席卡内德安排了一间病房，护士正在里面给他打针，莫扎特则坐在病房走廊上百无聊赖地把玩着手机，现在是凌晨三点，警察已经走了，刚刚一直检查他脑袋有没有出问题的护士小姐也已经走了，他意识到自己从几个小时之前就一直没吃东西，于是站起来走向自动贩售机。  
机器哼哧哼哧地把橙子汽水、巧克力吐出来，莫扎特弯腰把它们拿出来，那个出口对于他来说有点太矮了。  
“爸爸？”身后传来一个清脆的声音。  
他转身，俯视着这个眼眶红红的金发小女孩，她快被裹成一个球了，围巾抱住了半个脸，毛线帽也戴的歪七扭八的，正很努力地抬头看他。  
“特蕾莎？……”  
“你被撞傻了吗？”——是科洛雷多的声音。  
莫扎特抬眼看去，科洛雷多就站在那里，抱着同样被裹成球的约瑟夫；科洛雷多没有梳头发，衬衫领子卷在毛衣里，大衣两襟的扣子也没有扣上，到处都是匆忙的痕迹，至于脸上的表情——他也说不好。  
“亲爱的。”他说，音量大得足以引来周围人的侧目。他想走近科洛雷多，很近的那种，却发现特莉紧紧地抱着他的腿，结果他根本迈不开步子，只好先把小女孩抱起来。  
“你受伤了吗？”科洛雷多先走了过来。  
“没有，都是完整的，你可以摸摸看。”莫扎特抓住他空出来的那只手，放到自己脑袋上。  
“那就好。”科洛雷多揉了揉那颗金色的脑袋，把手收了回去。  
“但是你的车毁了，被撞的乱七八糟的，还有车后座，曼尼吐得到处都是。”  
“你真的是个笨蛋。”科洛雷多失笑，这个人明知道他根本不在乎那辆车怎么样了；又问道：“席卡内德呢？”  
“病房里。”他指指身后。  
“他受伤了？”  
“他是因为食物中毒才住院的。”莫扎特咧开嘴笑了，这确实挺好笑的。那个孩子——撞他们的人，在听到了鸣笛声之后踩了刹车，但还是撞上了，两辆车的车前盖都惨不忍睹，所幸他被弹出的安全气囊稳稳地摁在了座位上，不过当他转身看后座时，曼尼那家伙突然就开始大吐特吐，把肇事者给吓坏了。所以他们还是去了一趟医院，检查的结果是食物中毒。  
“食物中毒是什么？”约瑟夫问。  
“不如你直接去问曼尼叔叔吧，特莉也去。”莫扎特把小女孩放下来，刚才抱着她的同时还要拿着汽水和巧克力，他都快要撑不住了。  
科洛雷多也放下约瑟夫，四个人一起走进病房。病房里，穿着病号服的席卡内德躺在病床上玩手机，电视开着，正在重播一档真人秀。  
“嘿！”莫扎特冲席卡内德打了个招呼，对方抬起头，脸上写满了惊讶。  
“哇喔！特莉，乔，你们来看我了，还有科洛雷多先生，你好。”席卡内德看到孩子们时很兴奋，但他害怕科洛雷多，莫扎特知道的。席卡内德放下手机，然后坐直了身体，盘起腿，为孩子们留出空位。  
两个孩子立刻跑向病床，病房里的一切对他们来说都充满了新鲜感，更别说还有这么个活宝叔叔。莫扎特把两张椅子搬到床边让特莉和乔坐着，小声对席卡内德说到：“交给你了。”  
席卡内德冲着莫扎特和科洛雷多离开的背影做了个鬼脸，把孩子们给逗笑了。  
“我拍了几张照片，你要看吗？”莫扎特对科洛雷多说，还没有等对方答应，他就兴致勃勃地拿出手机给科洛雷多展示了事故现场的照片。  
“你们真是幸运。”年长者盯着图片，眉头皱在了一起。  
“你的车就没那么幸运了。”  
“再买一辆。”科洛雷多脑子里闪过一款新车的图片，他之前有考虑过换一辆车。  
“那在你买新车之前，我会送你去工作然后接你回来，怎么样？我觉得不错。”他还从来没有这么做过，因为科洛雷多不让。  
“随便你。”  
“那就这样。”  
“听着，孩子们被吓坏了，你不能就这样半夜打电话告诉家人你被车撞了然后人在医院。”  
“那我该怎么办？这种事又不会天天发生。”莫扎特不耐烦地用脚敲出杂乱无章的拍子，他们都坐在走廊的凳子上，白色的灯光打在蓝色的墙上，苍白又明亮。  
“……”科洛雷多没有说话，盯着另一边的地板。  
“你是不是把特莉弄哭了？”  
“她在车上吵个不停……我冲她发了脾气。”科洛雷多挫败地附身，把脸埋进合拢的双掌里。  
莫扎特叹了口气，也跟着俯下身，一只手托着下巴，一只手抚上爱人的肩，小心翼翼地说道：“我知道，你被吓坏了，我……还挺开心的。”  
“沃尔夫冈，你不可以离开我。”科洛雷多转头看他，又补充了一句：“无论如何，不管以哪种方式。”  
“哪里敢啊。”莫扎特冲着科洛雷多傻笑。  
“最好是这样。”  
“你知道吗，今天在酒吧有个男孩搭讪我。”  
“嗯哼？”科洛雷多漫不经心地回复着。  
“我感觉他都没有二十岁。”  
“哦，我猜你经常被年轻人包围着吧。”科洛雷多说，他当然知道莫扎特是故意强调的，那个混蛋。  
“那时我意识到，我的脑子里都是你，当那辆车冲向我的时候，我也只想到了你。”莫扎特认真地说，他不知道为什么自己肚子里空空的，困得眼睛都快闭上了，嘴里却还在说个不停。科洛雷多没有说话，脸颊却红起来。  
“我在想，如果我死了，你会不会很难过。”  
“说什么废话，当然会了。”  
“我真自私，又无聊，为了拥有你而活着。”  
“我也是。”  
“哈？”  
“好话不说第二遍。”  
莫扎特凑到科洛雷多耳边，轻轻地说道：“希罗尼穆斯，我爱你，我只爱你，只和你一个人上床，只和你一起在早晨醒来。”  
爱人的耳尖红透了，转头看着他，他用一只手捧起蓄着深金色胡渣脸颊，在薄薄的嘴唇上留下一个吻。他看着那双金绿色的眼睛，抛去一个暗示的眼色。  
“你不吃你的巧克力了？”科洛雷多勾起嘴角。  
“零食要在‘主食’后。”  
“在这？”  
“你开车来了吗？”莫扎特都快贴在科洛雷多身上了，他一刻都不想等了。  
第九章  
车厢里很暗，因为科洛雷多让莫扎特用外套盖住了SUV的车前挡风玻璃。他们的眼睛还不能适应这么弱的光线，只有越来越浓郁的信息素气息能提示正在发生的事。他们在亲吻里交换对方火热的气息，褪去对方的衣物——主要是裤子，莫扎特脱得只剩下衬衫，科洛雷多还穿着内衬和毛衣。  
莫扎特亲吻着，用手指梳理科洛雷多蓬松的头发，嘴唇就像被黏在了对方的额头、眼睑、鼻梁、脸颊和脖子上，不断地离开又贴上，奉上湿热的吻。科洛雷多躺在副驾驶上，抱住压在他身上的莫扎特，一只手放在肩胛骨中间，一只手放在瘦削的臀部上，他们把座位角度调到了最大后他还是不得不把腿叉开搁在两边才能空出足够位置给莫扎特，后者把手撑在座位间的扶手上，不至于把他压得太难受。  
“还得等几年才能把它们拆下来。”科洛雷多不满地看了一眼车后座的儿童座椅，如果没有那些东西，他们就可以在宽敞的车后座做这事了。  
“你觉得那还能再塞一个儿童座椅吗？”  
听懂了言下之意的科洛雷多瞪圆了眼睛，骂道：“混蛋！你要是敢这么干……”  
“开玩笑啦，我会控制住的。”莫扎特窃笑道，再次在爱人的颈侧落下许多个吻，受到狭小空间的限制，他只能吻到锁骨以上的位置，其他地方可以由手指代劳，然而这个姿势还不足以让他进入正题。  
“亲爱的，劳驾把腿抬高一点。”他扶着科洛雷多的腰，灵活的手指在肌理分明的腰侧肌肉上画出挑逗的线条，惹得对方不断地扭动。  
“你还想要我把脚放到哪里？”科洛雷多有些恼怒，他的脚都已经伸到驾驶台上了，自己做出这种出格的行为让他心里有些别扭。  
“只要不踩坏我的天窗就行。”莫扎特说，他能感觉到科洛雷多的难堪，这也是乐趣的一部分。年轻人沉默着思考了一会，用另一只手抓着科洛雷多的一条大腿内侧压了下去，这下科洛雷多不得不把那条腿卡在旁边的驾驶座座位后，另一条腿也在韧带的带动下抬了起来，脚趾撑在绒布衬的车顶，这让科洛雷多狼狈极了，隐蔽的部位完全被暴露在空气中，被沃尔夫冈的体毛无意识地刺弄着。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”莫扎特关切地问道，他看不清对方脸上的表情，只能用指尖触碰对方的嘴唇，好像科洛雷多不开心就会咬他一样。  
“快点做你该做的事。”科洛雷多没好气地答道。  
他当然会做，莫扎特想，信息素的刺激和默契的技巧可以轻松地把对方送上高潮，但是他想要更多，他想要让他们两个人都彻底沉醉在欢愉的游戏里。处于上方的人熟练地抚弄着身下人已经立起的前端，那里就像一个开关，开启快感的起点。这些事当然不是科洛雷多告诉他的，只不过在经历了几百个同床共枕的夜晚之后，他已经熟能生巧。过了一会，他们的眼睛已经适应了车里暗淡的光线，放大的瞳孔里映出对方的身影，染上了迷离和欲望的神色。  
随着他的动作，年长者的呼吸渐渐重了起来。  
科洛雷多无力地把头向后靠在座椅上，因为欲望和羞耻心的冲撞让眼前的现实变得迷幻起来，他能感觉到自己就像往常那样，因为年轻人足够耐心的挑逗而敞开和湿润。而莫扎特也追上来，舔吻他的喉结，瘙痒的感觉让他夹紧了身体，手搭上莫扎特精瘦的肩膀，又抚上后颈，让细碎的发尾搔弄他的手指。  
“希罗尼穆斯。”年轻人念叨着，把中指和无名指伸入紧致的臀缝里，引来年长者的一阵收缩和颤栗。他熟练地探入其中，修长的手指滑进深处由肉膜围住的入口，指腹轻柔地摁压着深入。科洛雷多粗重的呼吸掺入了低低的呻吟，他刻意地放松着自己，比如不让腿绷紧，过去沃尔夫冈曾抱怨他把自己的手指夹得很疼，但是他很难控制身体内部肌肉本能地蠕动，尤其是当手指触碰到的敏感点时。  
在这个时候他尚可自制，但沃尔夫冈会对他做的远远超过这些。  
莫扎特两只手指完全没了进去，抚弄着科洛雷多体内光滑黏湿的肉质内壁，得到了足够的润滑后开始缓慢的抽插，体液随着咕叽咕叽的水声从穴口里溢出来，他喜欢这么干，也喜欢看科洛雷多自己这么干，手总是能比身体的其他地方感受到更多东西，也许人类进化出这么灵活的手指并不是出于其他更实际的理由。科洛雷多随着手指的动作扭动着腰肢，腹部的肌肉反复绷紧又放松，他努力忍下的呻吟变成一下下抽气，在快感的冲刷下，他的眼睛逐渐失去焦点，理智一点一点地分崩离析，这是沃尔夫冈想要的，所以他给他。  
莫扎特猜科洛雷多不知道自己此刻看起来有多么脆弱柔软，手指恋恋不舍地抽出来，捧住那张潮红的脸吻了下去，在唇舌的抚慰间，他把真家伙挤了进去，热吻中的人没办法闭上嘴，只能颤动着喉结呻吟出声。他结束了这个吻，体液的润滑让他没有障碍地进到了深处。科洛雷多难耐地呻吟着，传入耳朵的声音仿佛不是他自己的，令人想入非非。年轻人遵循本能做着机械的动作，这不只关乎肉体，但是情欲的烙印是深入骨髓的。科洛雷多挺腰迎合撞击，这个姿势让他没有支点，被顶得晃个不停，他不得不抬起手抱住脑后的座椅枕头让自己不至于被顶到后座去。  
沃尔夫冈用手把被汗浸湿的头发向后梳，光洁的额头上满是汗珠，又把科洛雷多的上衣向上卷，露出已经变得绯红的胸膛，手指从下腹肌向上摸，跨过肌肉与肌肉间的缝隙，所触及的肌肤都火热潮湿。他一边顶弄着，撞出科洛雷多破碎不堪的呻吟，一边掌玩着富有弹性的胸肌，在深色的乳晕上轻轻画圈，把变硬的尖端夹在手指间摩挲，感受科洛雷多的颤抖和体内深处的反馈，他在其中获得令人难以自拔的生理、心理的双重愉悦。他们像一台精妙的合成器，把这些生理反应的片段编在一起，变成一首只有他们才可以听到的乐曲。  
科洛雷多的双眼半阖着 ，失去焦点，分不清耳边环绕的喘息是他的还是沃尔夫冈的，快感随着抽送和抚摸不断地灌进身体里，那种感觉越来越明显。  
抽送的频率变快了，内壁的收缩也更加剧烈。  
科洛雷多不受控制地抽搐起来，至少莫扎特感觉到的是这样；科洛雷多挺直的前端随之喷出几股粘稠的液体。  
科洛雷多侧过头，难耐地呻吟，沃尔夫冈依旧在快速地抽插着，高潮的收缩甚至变得更加剧烈，那里失控地收紧又敞开，仿佛再也不会停下来了一样。  
“够了……”科洛雷多不知所措地摇着头，他甚至不知道该说些什么。  
莫扎特听到了之后清醒了一些，放慢了速度，但内壁依旧疯狂地绞紧着，忽然一阵暖流从中涌出，一阵一阵地包裹住他。  
“希罗尼穆斯，啊——”莫扎特惊讶地低头看科洛雷多，对方只是在无意识地喘息和颤抖着，他意识到自己也在爬上生理高潮的另一个峰值，前端正在膨大成结以免被绞紧的甬道挤出来。他立刻抽出来，被堵在里面的黏腻液体也一起流了出来。  
他伏在科洛雷多温暖的身体上，撸动自己，在完全成结之前释放了出来，悉数洒在对方的小腹上。  
“你棒呆了——这真是——”莫扎特趴在那，喘息着，科洛雷多有好一会都没说话，他艰难地把腿搁回驾驶台上，然后抱住他身上滑溜溜的莫扎特，他们俩浑身都湿了个透，像一对搁浅在滩涂上的鱼。这是他们第一次在车里做，有科洛雷多这样保守的伴侣，在哪做都可能是第一次。  
缓缓流下的体液浸湿了座椅，车内的温度非常高。车窗上满是凝结的白雾。  
“擦干净。”科洛雷多有气无力地说。  
“你知道这很难擦干净吧，我们的体液里有很多信息素，而信息素……”  
“再说一个字试试？”科洛雷多说，他当然知道信息素的化学结构决定了它的长残效，这味道会残留很久，该死的。  
“好吧。”莫扎特爬到了驾驶座上，抓出一盒抽纸，在科洛雷多身上和下面胡乱擦了一通，那些液体完全浸湿了座椅，甚至在缝隙里形成了小水洼。  
“希罗尼穆斯，我没想到你还能做这个。”  
“闭嘴。”科洛雷多觉得自己下半身酸软得不行，眼皮都不想抬一下。  
莫扎特笑起来，他撕开巧克力包装，发现巧克力已经在暖气的烘烤下融化了，汽水也变成了常温的。  
“我想再买一点吃的。”  
“去吧，顺便把孩子们接回来。”  
“你要一个人呆在这吗？我可是要把我的外套穿走的。”莫扎特戳了戳科洛雷多光裸的大腿。  
“那把我的衣服拿过来。”

莫扎特靠在车边等科洛雷多穿好衣服，他发觉他们俩信息素的味道一直萦绕不去。  
“明明开了空调，好奇怪。”  
当他们回到医院，莫扎特走进病房，科洛雷多在外面等着。  
他走过去抱起孩子时，席卡内德说：  
“你们真是坏家长，知道吗？”  
“谢谢夸奖了。”莫扎特笑道。  
“以及，你赶快去洗个手，他的味道实在是……”  
原来是这样，他都忘了，莫扎特想，难怪他一直闻到。  
“快停止呼吸，只有我可以闻。”莫扎特恶作剧地把好友的脑袋摁进枕头里，惹得席卡内德吱哇乱叫，孩子们也一起闹起来 。  
“你们怎么这么吵？”科洛雷多闻声走进来，疑惑地看着两个满脸通红的成年人。  
沃尔夫冈也就算了，为什么席卡内德也这样？  
希望希罗尼穆斯永远也不知道答案，罪魁祸首在心里默默祈祷着。  
第十章 某年的2.12和2.13发生过的事  
沃尔夫冈.莫扎特睁开眼，看到疑似清晨的光线钻过窗帘缝隙洒在天花板上，他摸出床头的手机，眯着眼睛看了一眼锁屏界面上的时钟。  
“13:13” 居然已经这个点了。  
不是什么好数字，不过还是感谢周六，让他可以睡到这个时候。  
胃里的空虚感促使沃尔夫冈挣扎着从床上爬起来，从被子里钻出来的他赤条条的，只穿了一条白色三角裤。所幸屋子里有暖气所以也算不上很冷，沃尔夫冈穿上家居裤和睡袍，拉开窗帘，外面还在下着小雪，阳光涌进来，在沾满雾气的玻璃窗上反射出一个瘦削的身影。沃尔夫冈看了看外面鳞次栉比的街道，转过身四处找昨晚上床前被甩出去的拖鞋。  
沃尔夫冈换了新工作室之后，他也搬进了一间新公寓，离工作室更近，而且没有温度忽高忽低的老旧热水器和早上五点的汽车鸣笛声，取而代之的是全新热水器和安静的街区，他每天都可以洗热水淋浴，每天晚上都可以睡个好觉。并且工作室的新同事都很棒，他们有相似的音乐理念，都富有激情和创造力；他们星期五下班后常一起出去玩到很晚。  
一切都很完美  
奇怪的是，他突然开始害怕起床，因为圣诞节后的每一个早晨，他都会想起在科洛雷多家醒来的那个清晨，一天又一天地重复着，仿佛是他的大脑在暗示他应该做一些什么，不然自己就会永远困在这个回忆里。那个早晨实在太尴尬了，他什么都没穿，被宽胶带缠着，像个木乃伊一样被埋厚厚的毯子里，晨光直射进客厅里，照亮一片狼藉：茶几是歪的，书和杂志摊得歪七扭八，咖啡杯滚落在地摊上；他花了十几秒才意识到这是哪里和发生过什么事。  
——不要再想了！这不是我的错。  
他在脑子里循环着安慰自己的话。  
沃尔夫冈跪在床边，终于找到了被踢进床底的拖鞋。  
他已经饿得前胸贴后背，于是用手机拨通中餐店的送餐服务电话，点了所有他能记住名字的食物，起码是通常的两人份。接下来的时间他打算玩玩手机、看看这周更新的剧集还有以及祈祷送餐员快一点到。不然该怎么样？冰箱里除了冰汽水以外什么都没有。  
他一只手抓起遥控器打开电视，另一只手抓起手机打开SNS应用，随心所欲地在两者间切换，让零碎的思绪占据他空荡荡的脑子。  
“食物、食物、男孩、女孩、小屁孩、宠物、食物、宠物……”沃尔夫冈用拇指一下一下地划手机屏幕，沃尔夫冈的朋友都挺有趣，但是他们在社交网络上看起来就千篇一律了一些。科洛雷多呢？他鬼使神差地在关注列表里找到科洛雷多，点进去，还是月初时发的一个阅读链接。  
当时沃尔夫冈抱着试试的态度，在SNS搜索科洛雷多的名字，这个名字和形式都很少见，只有寥寥几人，他直觉那个发文量最少的人是科洛雷多。  
每个月都会分享一本书，性别保密，状态保密，应该就是他吧。虽然对方回关了他，但没有任何互动，他是不是该发条消息说自己是沃尔夫冈.莫扎特。  
一声尖锐的电铃声把沃尔夫冈拉回现实，他小跑着去给送餐员开门，从对方手里接过一袋沉甸甸的食物，东西都还是热的，蒸汽扑扑地从纸袋里往外冒。  
“科洛雷多现在在做什么?”  
“我就不能不想这事了吗？”  
“将美味奶香白巧克力和巧克力曲奇碎片美妙结合的巧克力……”  
沃尔夫冈捧着一次性环保餐盒坐在电视机前，反复思考着这两个问题，没有注意到电视屏幕里一直在播放广告。与此同时他不停地往嘴里塞油炸小馄饨，用牙齿从肉馅里榨出酱汁，咸咸甜甜的味道在舌头上里铺开。  
那晚之后，他们没有联系过对方，甚至没有尝试过，但沃尔夫冈确实在好久之前就存了科洛雷多的电话，他们之间的距离感大概是通讯公司无法拉近的那种。  
偏偏这时候，手机铃响了，是南内尔邀请他FaceTime。  
“哈喽，美人儿。”  
“本美人儿已经名花有主了。”扬声器里传来南内尔爽朗的笑声，沃尔夫冈也情不自禁地笑起来。  
“真可惜呢~”  
“哈哈，沃菲，很严肃地和你说一件事。”  
“嗯？”  
“你猜怎么着——我要订婚了！”南内尔摆出镇定的表情，语气里有掩藏不住的笑意。  
“慢着……什么？”  
“他昨天跟我求婚啦。”她兴奋地叫道。  
“哇，他怎么向你求婚的？”沃尔夫冈由衷地为姐姐感到高兴，他当然见过他的准姐夫，一个浪漫的建筑设计师，他就猜到他们会在一起很久——  
但是，结婚？时间过得可真快……沃尔夫冈听着电话里的姐姐讲述男朋友是如何向她求婚的，轻快愉悦的女声跳动在空荡荡的公寓里。  
“他真的……好爱你哦。”  
“但是我最爱的人永远是你哦！”南内尔的脸凑上屏幕，手指卷成半个筒，像他们小时候说悄悄话那样。沃尔夫冈笑了，咧出一排洁白的牙齿。  
“这话可别和我的未来姐夫说哦。对了，你告诉爸妈了吗？”  
“你是第一个知道的！我们已经在订计划了，计划做好了就告诉爸妈，他们肯定会同意的。”  
“你是世界上最后一个他们会反对的人。”  
“而你是我第一个邀请的人；沃尔夫冈，你一定要参加我的订婚仪式。”  
“知道啦——”  
“你会带律师先生来吗？你们怎么样了？”南内尔问。  
这问题让年轻的莫扎特措手不及，他当然知道姐姐在说科洛雷多；她知道那个圣诞夜发生的事情，她当时的反应别提有多惊讶了。“他大你这么多岁！”这是南内尔的原话，“其实也没有很多了，而且他看起来还很年轻。”这是沃尔夫冈的回答，他也不知道自己当时在护哪门子的短。当然，南内尔的涵养让她很快地接受了这个事实，并且开始分析小莫扎特和科洛雷多在一起的可能性。“可能性很小。”沃尔夫冈在心里想。  
“我们已经快两个月没有讲过话，一个月没有见过面了。”沃尔夫冈坦言道，他上一次见到科洛雷多是在市中心的一家星巴克，那会儿圣诞假期刚结束，他当时在准备换工作室的交接工作，整个人委顿到不行，就趁着午休的时间溜出去，躲在咖啡店角落偷闲；他看到科洛雷多和工作伙伴在一起走进咖啡店，似乎是在谈工作，神色匆忙的样子，两人点了咖啡后就离开了。科洛雷多依旧是那样西装革履，被整齐地梳在脑后的金发在午后的阳光下显得油光锃亮；交谈时还会用上手势，神气扬扬的，活像从西装广告里走下来的模特。  
“噢，所以你们一直都没有再联系。”  
“对啊。”沃尔夫冈往嘴里塞了一块糖醋排骨。  
“拜托，拿出一点作为Alpha的礼节和气概。”  
“这话你上次就说过了。现在是现代社会了诶，Alpha只是一种生理特性而已，少来道德绑架我了。”  
“歪理。”  
“你就没想过我就是不喜欢他那副上流社会的样子吗？”  
“而你还睡了人家。”  
“一次而已。”  
“而且你还老是想起那天的事，我以前可没见你睡了哪个人之后会这样。”  
“天地良心，我只是觉得那真是这辈子最尴尬的事了。话说，你怎么知道的？”  
“有一晚你失眠，三四点的时候，打电话吵醒我就为了跟我说这事。你忘了吗？”  
“哦——对。”其实沃尔夫冈不记得了，他多半是在家里喝醉了。  
“不如你正式把人家约出来，正好过两天就是——”  
“啊！我要去尿尿。先这样吧，下次再聊，爱你。”沃尔夫冈还没等南内尔反应过来，就把FaceTime切断了。  
——和科洛雷多正式约会？  
——我有一百种搞砸它的方法。  
科洛雷多站在公寓阳台，居高临下地看着街心公园里来往的行人。细碎的雪花从天上飘落，变成道路上纯白的积雪；公园里有小狗在撒欢，在积雪上踩出一串小窟窿。  
今天的天气挺不错，近夕阳的辉光在远方的巴洛克建筑尖顶上折射出瑰丽的光影，温暖的光线像年轻人麦芽糖色的发丝，让他眯起眼睛。  
“沃尔夫冈.莫扎特”  
如果不是知道那家伙已经成年了，他压根不会给他开门，又不是什么流浪小狗。如果他在圣诞节给每一个吃不上饭的失业青年敞开家门，那他应该改做慈善家。  
一场从头至尾都被他默许的性爱，他故意让自己没有露出太多的情绪，努力让一切看起来都像普通的一夜情，实际上他讶异于那副看似青涩的身板可以轻而易举地满足他。直到莫扎特开始满嘴胡话地开始舌吻他，Alpha的结开始在他屁股里蠢蠢欲动，他才把莫扎特踹下床，用胶带捆住对方不安分的四肢……第二天他在床上醒来，那家伙跪在床边看着他，表情看上去有些难过。  
——或许当时不应该踹他下去？  
这个念头一闪而过，瞬间就被理性吞噬。  
科洛雷多转身走进厨房里，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，用他新买的咖啡杯盛着。旁边还放着那只被意识不清醒的莫扎特碰掉的杯子，边缘有一个三角形的缺口。  
他后来没有联系莫扎特，他把关于莫扎特的工作都交给了手下，这是符合流程的事情；工作尚未完成之前会询问一下音乐公司的人莫扎特的情况，但工作结束之后他就没有理由再这么做了。后来他下楼买咖啡的时候见过莫扎特一次，只消轻轻地扫一眼；年轻人穿着白色的外套，戴着耳机，缩在角落喝冰饮，和他记忆中的一样。  
不久前，他注意到莫扎特在SNS上关注了他，他也回关了他。从此莫扎特的账号就在他的关注列表里了，排在一群亲戚后面。莫扎特时不时会分享一些音乐，这个他还挺喜欢的。  
“邦邦邦——”门外传来拍门的声音；科洛雷多走过去揉揉眉心，走过去开门。  
“杰罗姆！亲爱的！”打开门后，一位金发的女士站在门前，夸张地给科洛雷多来了一个拥抱。  
“别这么叫我。”  
“谁让叔父叔母给你取了‘希罗尼穆斯’这么复古、拗口的名字。”金发女士说。  
这是希罗尼穆斯.科洛雷多诸多表妹中的其中一个，最夸张的那个。  
“有何贵干？”  
“我逛街路过你家，就来看看。”她踢了踢脚边的四五个大纸袋。  
“进来吧，我给你——咖啡？”  
“谢谢，亲爱的。”  
科洛雷多给她端来一杯咖啡，问道：“你买了挺多东西。”  
“对！你要看看吗？我打算明天穿。”  
“明天？”  
“对啊，明天的约会。”  
“哦，这样啊。”科洛雷多不屑一顾地挑挑眉毛。  
“哦！可怜的杰罗姆，没有人约你。”她动作夸张地捂住嘴。  
“我不需要约会。”科洛雷多忍下让她滚的冲动。  
“永远不受欢迎的可怜宝宝。”  
“你真是个可怕的女人。”  
“不可以这么说你表妹，其实我给你带了礼物哦！”她说着就从拿起一个袋子递给科洛雷多，桃红色的嘴唇抿出一个甜美的微笑。  
“……谢谢”  
“我先走啦！”她拎起剩下的袋子就起身离开了。  
科洛雷多奇怪她为什么这么快就放弃了对他的折磨，于是把袋子里的盒子打开，里面是一套黑色的纯蕾丝内衣，关键部位点缀的是非镂空蕾丝。  
真是恶魔在人间。科洛雷多刚要打电话发怒骂人，就收到一条来自恶魔本人的短信：  
“我突然觉得，明天晚上我最好什么也别穿了，所以这件漂亮的战袍就随你处置啦！您可以到商场去兑其他东西，或者偶尔也想当一次小贱货。PS.千万不要生我的气，不然我就回家让叔母催你结婚。”  
科洛雷多恼火地想把袋子扔进到储物间，走到一半，像忽然想起什么似的，转身把袋子放到了玄关边上。  
傍晚，科洛雷多从商场里走出来，第无数次想到：过去他给自己立下过两个原则，第一个是不和客户或同事上床；第二个是不和刚认识的人上床。莫扎特的出现竟然让他同时打破了两条原则。  
——到底是搭错哪条筋？  
——大概……直面自己的情感也是理性的一种。  
第十一章 某年2.14发生过的事  
还有十五分钟午休时间结束，沃尔夫冈.莫扎特坐在办公椅上百无聊赖地打着转，引起了旁边同事的不满。那位同事叫伊曼纽尔.席卡内德，比莫扎特大一些，是莫扎特的前辈兼新死党，总是围着花哨的围巾和巴拿马帽，熟知城里每一家酒吧和戏院。  
“小子，你能别转了吗？我看着头晕。”  
“你这是高血压的前兆，建议你少吃点巧克力。”莫扎特看了一眼席卡内德桌上摆着的巧克力。  
“乌鸦嘴。”席卡内德边说边把巧克力收进桌下的收纳柜里。  
“我觉得这张椅子坐着不舒服。”莫扎特说，边说还在边打着转。  
“填一张申请，就可以换椅子啦。”  
“这张桌子也太小了，放了一台笔电一个显示器就挤得要死，。”  
“别这么挑剔，大家都是这样。在这里，人得为乐器让道。”  
“想有自己的办公室。”  
席卡内德噗嗤地笑出来，他知道年轻人说的是总监的职位。  
“我觉得你可以，总有一天。”席卡内德笑着说。  
“哇哦……谢谢你这么说。” 莫扎特停下了转椅子的动作，看向席卡内得，眼神中半是谢意半是轻松。  
“但是我会比你先坐上那个位子。”  
“哈！我们走着瞧。现在，我要打电话给某个有大办公室的——”  
话还没说完，莫扎特感觉到口袋里传来一阵震动，他掏出手机看了一眼，吓得差点没从椅子上跳起来；席卡内德看到他脸上写满了惊讶的神情，便询问发生了什么事。  
“我、我也不知道。”  
席卡内德科洛雷多破天荒地给他发了一条短信，就在他准备打电话给对方的时候。  
“你今晚有空吗？”  
“有空，一起去xx餐厅吧，七点。我已经订好位置了。”沃尔夫冈飞快地打下一行字，然后就发了出去。  
几公里外的办公楼里，科洛雷多瞪圆了眼睛盯着沃尔夫冈.莫扎特几秒前回复给他的消息，觉得自己就是守株待兔里的那只的蠢兔子。  
通常沃尔夫冈.莫扎特是聚会上迟到的那个，但他这次提前了十五分钟到了餐厅。招待先询问了莫扎特的性别，是否处于发情期，是否定时使用长效抑制剂，然后才把他领到位于餐厅中央的双人桌，因为在情人节有很多热情似火的Alpha和Omega情侣在餐厅用餐，一旦有一个人无法抑制自己的激素爆发就会生出很多事端。他穿着一件宽松的白色高领毛衣和一条牛仔裤，抬头看了一眼餐厅的时钟，六点五十分，餐厅里已经有不少人开始大快朵颐，店里空调风力很足，四处都放置着空气清新剂，所以几乎闻不到生物激素的气息。  
莫扎特拿出手机，有一下每一下的滑动着屏幕，很快又放下了。他转头看向餐厅的落地玻璃窗，窗上有情人节主题的喷绘，还有一层薄薄的雾气。透过那层水汽，街道上明黄色的灯光模糊成印象派油画，在那之上，莫扎特只能看到一角浓云密布的浅紫色夜空，还有——  
科洛雷多驻足在窗前，看着玻璃上粉色的爱心，神色似乎有些迟疑，最后走进了餐厅。  
律师先生不知道今天是情人节。莫扎特读到了这样的讯息，觉得自己特意挑这个日子把人家约出来是一件愚蠢又尴尬的事；失落之余，他把带来的纸袋踢到了桌子底下，希望一会不要被发现。然后抬头看着向这边走来的科洛雷多，对方穿着灰色格纹西装，毛呢大衣敞着，顺着挺拔的肩线和腰线垂下，卡其色的围巾已经脱下来拿在手上，另一只手上提着一个小袋子。看起来就像刚从办公楼里走出来，和这个充斥着粉红气息的乡村风格餐厅格格不入。  
科洛雷多已经走到了桌边，还未等莫扎特开口，他先说道：“帮我个忙。”说完后做了一个脱外套的姿势。  
“当然了。”莫扎特悻悻答道，起身协助科洛雷多把外套脱下来。  
二人就座，双方都有些尴尬。年长者主动打破了沉默。  
“好久不见，莫扎特先生。新工作如何了？”  
“承蒙关心，挺好的。”  
“那就好。”  
“见到你很高兴。”  
“我也是。”  
“其实——”科洛雷多刚要说些什么，一个背着粉色小翅膀的女孩走到他们旁边，递出两份厚重的菜单，说：  
“今天有情人节炸猪排套餐哦，附赠——”  
“不用了。”莫扎特果断地说道，低头翻看着菜单，故意不去看对面科洛雷多欲言又止的神色。  
“好吧，但是小猪还是放在这哦，因为今天只有小猪烛台。”女招待点燃了桌子中间的白色蜡烛，蜡烛底座被一只陶瓷小猪抱着。  
莫扎特很节制地点了主食和少许配菜，他不想让这顿晚餐持续太久；他把菜单还给女招待，看向科洛雷多；对方不知何时戴上了一副黑框眼镜，正在仔细地看着菜单，然后点了和莫扎特差不多的菜。  
“好了，祝二位用餐愉快。”女招待轻快地离开了。  
“你不能就那样打断她。”科洛雷多看着莫扎特，说道。  
“我是在为您节省时间。”莫扎特没好气地说道，他懊恼自己为什么表现得如此急躁，也气愤科洛雷多偏偏这时候挑他刺。  
科洛雷多一时语塞，半晌之后才答道：“我今晚没有别的事。”  
年轻人沉默以对。  
“其实我约你是想送你一样东西。并向你道歉，那天晚上我太暴力了。”  
莫扎特腹诽：这人是怎么回事？明明是我约的他！他真的不知道今天是情人节？  
“该道歉的人应该是我——”年轻人说，但还没等他反应过来，就被对面拿出的礼物惊得噤声；那是一副耳机，他想要很久了，科洛雷多有一副一模一样的；价格高昂到让莫扎特觉得自己像个高级男妓。  
看到对方的反应，科洛雷多也有些懊悔，他是不是太过突然了？虽然他忘记了今天是情人节，但是把这个当成情人节礼物也没有违反他的本意。  
“我不需要你这样……支付我。”莫扎特深深地皱起了眉头；他自己也不知道是数字让他退却了，还是科洛雷多身上传来的陌生感让他想拔腿就跑。  
“只是一个礼物，如果你不喜欢可以不收。”科洛雷多见莫扎特面露嫌恶，不由得愠怒起来。  
“我猜今晚我们注定不欢而散了，我先走，您自便。”莫扎特从口袋里掏出两张钞票扔在桌上，接着弯腰拿起一个牛皮纸袋就起身向门外快步走去。  
“该死。”科洛雷多低声骂道，右手握拳砸在桌沿，虽然已经克制着力道，桌子正中央地蜡烛火焰还是被震得颤个不停，四周的顾客也纷纷侧目。他沉思了一会，便抓起耳机包装盒和自己的衣物向外走去。  
金发的年轻男孩走出餐厅才发现外面已经下起了小雪，裹着凉风打在他的脸上，更冷了一点；莫扎特漫无目的地快步向前走着，努力地混入神色匆匆的行人中。他抱紧了自己的双臂，怀里是那个牛皮纸袋，他紧紧圈着它，就像圈着自己支离破碎的自尊心。  
“莫扎特！停下。”一个声音从背后传来。他转过身，看到科洛雷多的脸，浅粉色的嘴唇一张一合地喘出白色的雾气，附在黑框眼镜的镜片上，雾气散尽后，他看到一双绿色的眼睛里映出属于自己的影子，这景象变得不真切起来。  
“沃尔夫冈，对不起……”  
科洛雷多在说话，莫扎特听不太清，因为律师先生的语速很快，而且街上很吵。  
“我原谅您啦！”莫扎特大声地说。  
“我喜欢您戴眼镜的样子。”  
“其实我也有礼物送给您，但是它们现在都被我弄碎啦。”莫扎特把牛皮纸袋拿给科洛雷多，后者拿过纸袋后往里面敲了敲，是一堆碎得不成形状的姜饼。  
“那怎么办？”科洛雷多问，眼带笑意。  
“我家里还有很多。”莫扎特也笑起来，凑上去吻住科洛雷多温暖的嘴唇，感受久违的香甜气息借着热度钻进他的鼻腔。  
莫扎特拖着科洛雷多走过两个街区，相握的手心里都是汗；他们停在一栋只有四五层的楼房前，在暖黄色的街灯下外墙呈现出暧昧的粉橙色。维持着牵手的姿势，他们消失在公寓楼的入口。  
——应该让房东修一修楼道里的灯了。  
在第四次试图亲吻科洛雷多的嘴唇结果吻错地方之后，沃尔夫冈.莫扎特如是想。  
“我家到了。”莫扎特说，放开了对科洛雷多腰肢的桎梏；用手捋了捋乱糟糟的金发，但白色的雪花晶体还是不依不饶地黏在发丝上。  
“幸亏你没把我带到小巷子里。”科洛雷多说，从大衣内袋里拿出手帕擦了擦自己被吻湿的鼻尖和人中，等着莫扎特打开房门。  
“没想到您好那口。”莫扎特打开门，转身就抓着科洛雷多围巾把对方拉了起来，带进了门里。  
科洛雷多脚下一阵兵荒马乱，努力不被莫扎特摆在门边的鞋子绊倒。莫扎特家里充满了他本人的Alpha激素味道，让科洛雷多觉得自己在一个幽暗绵软的洞穴里不断下坠，腰以下的部位都开始不听使唤起来，然后就被年轻人抱着摁在了墙上，一颗毛绒绒的脑袋在他脸颊边乱蹭。科洛雷多不满道：“你不在家里放清新剂吗？”  
“这是我家，我爱怎样都行。”莫扎特说。他扯下科洛雷多的围巾，低下头对那片温热的肌肤又舔又咬，看架势简直是要钻进对方的领口。  
靠近腺体的皮肤被Alpha触碰让科洛雷多条件反射地圈紧了年轻人的腰和背，“事先说好，只能临时标记……别咬太上。”突然间，他被翻了个身，莫扎特的气息不断喷洒在他后颈一侧的腺体上，身体不自觉的颤栗让他几乎是呆住了。莫扎特从后面单手掐住了他的脖子，他的大衣和西装外套被另一只手利索地剥下来，取而代之的是年轻人温暖的身体，他能感受到年轻人下体的坚挺。  
莫扎特将尖利的犬齿紧贴在腺体上，和舌头一起挑逗地按压那片特殊的皮肤，换取年长者的服软。  
“沃尔夫冈……别在这……”  
——不然他会腿软到走不动路。  
“忍不住了，恕难从命。”莫扎特话毕，便咬了下去，刺破Omega腺体，浓烈甘甜的Omega信息素散出，Alpha激素迅速顺着犬齿的沟槽流入被刺破的小口里，随之而生出的是原始的满足感。他感受到科洛雷多颤抖得更加剧烈了，对方的背肌紧张地收缩，腰也十分僵硬。出于安抚对方的原因，莫扎特解开了科洛雷多的皮带和裤子，从前面伸了进去，把挺立的阳具从衣物的束缚中解放出来；  
科洛雷多纵使有心也无力反抗，莫扎特刺破他腺体的一刹那，他对身体的控制权就交了出去，他不自主地绷紧身体，无法忍耐地发出呜咽的声音；这感觉对于他来说不算太理想；更难堪的是，他能感觉到自己的下体——前面和后面在不断地流出体液，不管他再怎么费心收紧肌肉，他还是能感觉到有东西从缝隙中流出，然后流过阴囊和会阴。而那个莫扎特偏偏还要——  
莫扎特可以摸到科洛雷多的内裤已经湿透了，捏一下就能滴出水来，于是他将那条湿掉的内裤往下拉，再用手指抚摸对方的大腿根部，感受凸起的动脉搏动的触感，又去抚弄前端，虽然男性Omega的阳具几乎没有生殖作用，但同样是快感地带。  
科洛雷多的西装裤被莫扎特这么一扯后便掉了下来，被大腿肌肉撑着还勉强可以维持在膝盖向上几寸的位置；内裤则被卷成了麻绳的样子，勒在紧实的臀部下。此时莫扎特还在用牙标记科洛雷多，被标记者因为太久没有经历过标记而有一些难受，胸膛和双臂紧紧地贴在了墙壁上。  
“够了！”科洛雷多憋了许久才蹦出一个词。  
莫扎特乖乖地抽出了自己的牙齿，意犹未尽地舔弄自己在年长者后颈制造出的伤口。  
“味道真棒。”他在科洛雷多耳边说，对方不知何时把眼镜摘了，正侧脸贴在墙壁上，迷离的绿色眼眸下有一圈湿润的绯红。  
“疼吗？”他又问，这次看到那只绿眸向上翻了翻。  
——废话！  
年轻人没心没肺地笑起来，又去舔了一下那个创口，引得年长者一阵颤栗。  
——混蛋！  
“你家里难道没有床吗？”科洛雷多讽刺道，虽然这把喑哑的嗓音让他更像在埋怨。  
“我还以为您喜欢小巷子里的感觉呢。”  
“胡说八道……”科洛雷多艰难地从变调的呻吟里挤出一句话，他此刻正煎熬着，因为莫扎特总有意无意地顶弄他的臀缝，前面又有恶作剧般轻柔抚弄的手指。  
“那好吧，长官，我们距离主战场还有五米。”  
终于，科洛雷多倒在莫扎特的床上，虽然是张足够大的双人床，但是没叠被子，堆了这种衣服，总之乱糟糟的，而且腰下面总像是有什么东西硌着。与科洛雷多的嫌弃不同，莫扎特深情注视倒在自己床上的律师先生，心里的满足感像爆发火山的岩浆一样涌出来，没多想就扑了上去。  
“希罗尼穆斯科洛雷多，从今天起，你是我男朋友，我是你男朋友。”莫扎特看着科洛雷多。  
窗外，天晴了，月亮嵌在逐渐散去的浓云之中，光晕将流云照射出奇异的浅金色，这颜色又随着月光洒在了莫扎特的床上。  
“沃尔夫冈，你还清醒吗？”科洛雷多说，面露疑惑之色，多半想起了他们第一次时的小意外。  
“你说什么呢！为了证明我还清醒，我要做一件事。”  
“什么？”  
沃尔夫冈没有回答，他再次把恋人翻了个面，附身下去由肩胛骨舔弄到尾椎，引得科洛雷多难耐地扭动起来；接着，他掰开那两瓣紧实的臀肉，凑了上去。  
“沃尔夫冈！啊——”科洛雷多呻吟着，摆动着腰臀想逃离那条软糯得诡异的舌头，但他被莫扎特的双手固定住了，只得接受自己正在被一点点舔开的羞耻事实。他伸手一捞，把脸埋进了莫扎特堆在床上的衣服里，压下自己过于反常的呻吟，也不想去听那淫靡的水声；  
在莫扎特舌头与手指并用把他弄得快要高潮的前一秒，科洛雷多想：  
如果刚才没有短暂标记，现在那个小混蛋肯定已经被他踹下床了。  
再一次。  
“我饿了。”  
说话的人是一番云雨之后，躺在恋人胸口的沃尔夫冈莫扎特。  
“因为你没有吃晚饭。”年长的恋人没好气地说道。  
“是因为干你太费体力。”  
科洛雷多没说话，只是默默起身，让莫扎特的脑袋落了个空，然后借着月光把床头灯打开了。之前没开灯所以没有看清，现在开灯一看，莫扎特的房间果然如他想象的一样乱。  
“叫个外卖吧。”莫扎特提议道。  
“随便你。”  
莫扎特拿起手机，拨了一个电话，只听见他说：  
“你好，要一份情人节套餐，对，就是那个超大的炸猪排套餐。”  
“幼稚。”科洛雷多靠在床头，翻阅着莫扎特摆在床头的侦探小说，忽然笑了。  
第十三章  
离市中心不远的一间高层公寓里，一个顶着金色乱发的青年正盯着摆满整个门柜的唱片中挑出一张，他足足挑了五分钟才挑出一张唱片放进唱机里；青年随着音乐剧烈晃动起来，之所以称之为晃动，是因为他穿着大一号的浴衣，浴衣底下荡着两条光腿，看起来既不优雅也不欢快，和整间公寓的格调不搭极了。  
“你在做什么？”  
卧室里走出来另一个金发男人，他的浴衣显然合身多了。  
“活动一下。”沃尔夫冈.莫扎特答道，他知道自己跳舞有些别扭，不过他觉得自己既然在音乐方面如此天赋，那么在舞蹈方面也有，只不过还处于待挖掘的状态。  
“你刚刚还没有活动够吗？”希罗尼穆斯.科洛雷多走到厨房给自己倒了杯水。  
“是你说做完不可以马上睡觉的。”莫扎特抗议道，走到科洛雷多身边把还剩半杯水的水杯拿走，一饮而尽。  
“那是因为……算了，不想费劲跟你解释，而且现在才八点。”科洛雷多几乎忍不住想去敲那个杂草堆一样的金色脑袋，他按下冲动，伸手去拿了另一个杯子。  
“已经八点了？为什么你洗澡这么久？”  
“因为洗了很久的头发，以后你不可以把那玩意弄到我头发上。”科洛雷多摸了摸耳朵上方的发丝，皱起眉头，似乎在怀疑自己没有洗干净。  
“希罗尼穆斯，真是对不起，生气了吗？”  
“没错。”  
“别生气了，下次我也让你射在我头发上好吗。”莫扎特转过身，面对着恋人，情真意切地说道。  
这次科洛雷多没忍住，抬手就在人脑门上给了一记爆栗。  
莫扎特试图延续他们俩高中生谈恋爱一样的氛围，挤出一副委屈的表情，但这表情维持了不到三秒就破功了，随即大笑起来，他笑得眼睛都快没了，却没有忘记捕捉恋人嘴角一闪而过的忍俊不禁。  
科洛雷多拿他没办法，走到客厅里坐下，拿出手机。  
莫扎特跟过去，倚在沙发旁边看着科洛雷多，而对方并没有察觉他视线里的玩味：莫扎特觉得科洛雷多这幅表情有趣极了，扁着个嘴，好像对手机里的所有东西都很不满意似的。即使在一起已经有几个月，莫扎特还是在不断发现这家伙身上有趣的地方，比如上个星期，他就发现科洛雷多笑起来时眼角的皱纹非常可爱，“时光的昙花一现”他在心里赞美过。  
他终于忍不住拿出手机拍了一张照片，然后问道。“怎么了？为什么这幅表情。”  
“下一周就是你姐姐的婚礼了对吧？”  
“嗯哼，下周日。你不会有什么事吧？”莫扎特答道，他想起上一次科洛雷多因为工作没去成南内尔的订婚仪式，如果这次历史重演的话他真的会难过的；不知怎么的，他十分期待科洛雷多和他的家人们见面的场景；上一次回家时，他已经向他们通报了他和科洛雷多的关系，利奥波德起初还怀疑儿子再跟他开玩笑，可想而知他们见到科洛雷多本人时的反应会多么精彩。  
“没有，在做出行计划。”  
一直惴惴不安的莫扎特终于松了口气。  
“啊！”他突然想到什么，居然叫出声来，很快又后悔地闭上嘴。  
“不要大呼小叫的，有事快说。”  
“没什么，突然……想起我们还没吃晚饭呢。”莫扎特含糊其辞地答道，说完就往厨房走。科洛雷多见状，不得不先放下心中半信半疑的感觉，毕竟抢救自己的厨房更重要一点。  
几个小时过去后，饭饱酒足但良心不安的莫扎特在床上翻了个身，把手搁在科洛雷多的肩膀上，轻轻拍了拍，低声说道：“希罗尼穆斯，你睡着了吗？”  
科洛雷多平躺着，胸膛随着均匀的呼吸有规律地起伏着，眼睛安静地阖着，似乎是已经睡沉了。  
莫扎特想如果自己现在坦白了，那也不算没有说，于是他说道：“我一直没有告诉你，其实我见过你的表妹了，那个玛丽。还把她的介绍给了我姐姐，你知道你表妹是个婚礼策划师吧……”  
“打住。”昏暗的卧室里响起另一个声音，打断了莫扎特的低声絮叨。  
“你还没睡着啊……太狡猾了。”莫扎特提高了音量。  
“差一点就睡着了。”  
接下来就到了沃尔夫冈.莫扎特的忏悔自白时间，他打开灯，把玛丽发给他的婚礼行程给科洛雷多看了一遍，然后把和玛丽相遇的前因后果说了一遍。  
“所以你趁我洗澡的时候偷看我的手机了吗？”科洛雷多的表情很严肃。  
“没有哇！我都说了是你去洗澡了，她打了个电话，我只是接了个电话呀。”  
“那你为什么不和我说？”科洛雷多挺直了腰板，此刻他身上锻炼得当的肌肉对于蜷缩着靠在床边的莫扎特来说还挺有威慑力的。  
“因为她说‘绝对不要告诉他’的。”  
“她是又想作什么恶作剧了，她和我从小就……”  
“不对付，她和我说了。”  
“哦？她还说了什么？”科洛雷多挑起眉毛，莫扎特看着这幅表情，想着如果自己全盘托出那今晚肯定睡不成了。  
“还说了她送了你一套很奢侈的内衣，还问我……你有没有穿给我看，我说没有。”  
“真是不要脸，然后呢？”  
“其实你是去换购了耳机送我对吧。”莫扎特话锋一转，亲昵地靠上去。  
“嗯。”科洛雷多躲闪了一下，重新躺了回去。  
“如果我再买一件同样的内衣送你，你会穿给我看吗？”  
“买得起吗？”  
“现在也许可以了。”莫扎特笑眯眯地看着恋人，也躺了下去，与其说他是钻进被子里，不如说他像个树袋熊一样贴在了人家身上。  
科洛雷多翻了个身，搂住比他瘦弱的莫扎特，良久后才答道：  
“驳回。”  
番外一  
感谢科学技术的发展，二十一世纪的Alpha可以毫无顾虑地隔着薄薄的橡胶在Omega的体内成结，富有弹性的透明薄膜可以妥当地包裹住膨大充血的组织。  
而所有的后顾之忧都会被顶部一个小突起隔绝。  
理应是这样的，但那只是理想状况，99%不是100%，特别当这件事是关于沃尔夫冈.莫扎特的时候。  
这位年轻的音乐制作人，此时正光着屁股坐在马桶上，呆滞地看着手里那团黏糊糊、湿哒哒的东西。此刻这只用过的避孕套在他的眼里格外的刺眼，因为，它破了。  
他把那只避孕套搁在一沓卫生纸上，免得弄脏了梳洗台，镜子里有一张瘦削的年轻脸庞，略有疲态，更多的是紧张。这怎么可能呢？他在心里第一千遍问自己，以一秒三遍的速度。同时回想着它到底是在什么时候破掉的，说不定是在他把它摘下来的时候呢？  
今天是白色情人节，晚上下班后他们去了一间以前没去过的意大利餐厅。入夜之后刮起了风，在莫扎特打了好几个喷嚏之后他们放弃了去散步的计划，于是他们就近回到了科洛雷多的家，轮流洗了个澡，后来发生的事情再自然不过了。  
沃尔夫冈半硬着，走上去抱住正在擦拭身体的希罗尼穆斯，在沾着水汽的肩上落下轻柔的亲吻。他们就站在离灯不远的地方，柔和的暖色灯光将他们身体的一侧照亮，沃尔夫冈着迷地看着希罗尼穆斯肩颈上微微发红的肌肤，那里有几个颜色比皮肤深一些的斑点，跟随着恋人的动作在光线和阴影之间闪躲着，他看了又看，吻了又吻。他握住科洛雷多颇具肉感的腰，两只手分别沿着肌肉的凹陷向下摸去。  
希罗尼穆斯.科洛雷多经不住折腾便停下手上的动作，转身应付这个黏人的麻烦，用一些他日渐习惯的方法，比如一个吻。  
沃尔夫冈用微笑和更多的主动来欢迎这个矜持的吻，他伸出舌尖在科洛雷多的下唇试探着，诱引对方准备好一个合适的位置和角度同他唇齿交缠。  
希罗尼穆斯的嘴唇，泛着健康的光泽，形状优雅内敛，不管它们是抿成一条拒绝的直线，还是舒展出微笑，他都喜欢。沃尔夫冈平日赞美它们时，它们的主人总是一副不置可否的样子，似乎是在说，本来就长这样，没什么特别的。但每当他迷恋地、反复地吸吮它们时，它们却羞怯地颤抖，迟疑过后才会露出柔软。  
他可以，也乐意用一辈子的时间吻这双唇，这想法让他激动得颤栗。  
沃尔夫冈按下马桶的冲水阀，走出了卫生间。  
“希罗尼穆斯……”  
“嗯哼。”科洛雷多此时正坐在床头看书，眼睛都没抬一下。  
“我刚刚发现，我用的……套子……”莫扎特说着，摸了摸自己的鼻子，后悔自己怎么没有准备好万字草稿就来请罪了。  
“你不会想说它破了吧。”科洛雷多的脸色沉了。  
“它确实……破了，抱歉，我刚刚才发现。”莫扎特的心也沉了下去，方才那莫须有的激动也一点点沉了下去。  
科洛雷多合上书，用手指摁着皱起的眉头，说道：“有没有可能是你后来才把它……”  
“实际上我也不确定。”沃尔夫冈走到床边坐下，头低垂着，叹出一口长长的气。  
“也许你一直在用不合适的尺寸。”  
“我感觉还行，今晚你发觉有什么不同吗？”莫扎特问，瞬间又后悔了，他在说些什么啊，问科洛雷多是否在他射精时感受到精液挤破避孕套流进身体里吗？  
“开什么玩笑，我怎么会特地去——笨蛋。”科洛雷多抓起枕头就扔在了莫扎特背上。  
“肯定是它有质量问题，我们能起诉吗？”莫扎特转过身，抱住软乎乎的枕头，看着被惹毛的恋人，现在能让对方消气的方法也只有装傻充愣了。  
“别浪费时间了，这世界上还有紧急避孕药和外科手术室。”  
各占了床的两个对角的人不约而同地沉默了一会，科洛雷多说道“那不是你的错，没关系的。”  
莫扎特转过身去想说些什么，却发现对方已经躺进了被子里，正在把床头灯熄灭。  
光线逐渐暗淡，最后只剩下黑暗，和从窗帘缝里溜进来的月光。  
“我尊重你的任何决定。”莫扎特压低了声音，谨慎地说，在寂静的房间里也足够响亮了。  
“睡吧。”科洛雷多说。  
沃尔夫冈拉开被子，躺在了另一边，科洛雷多的体温通过被子下的空隙传来，触手可及的温热，还有那熟悉得不能再熟悉的味道。  
天气渐渐变暖了，科洛雷多家的被子换薄了一点。借着一点月光莫扎特就可以看清科洛雷多此时正侧躺着，线条在腰部下陷，又在臀部攀升。他想起今天晚上吃饭时，科洛雷多精打细算着卡路里的摄入量，不能点太多碳水化合物，不能吃油炸的东西。  
他看到恋人在两道配菜之间纠结的样子，就随口说：“你变胖了我也喜欢。”  
“又不是为了你才节食的。”  
最后莫扎特点了科洛雷多二选一里的另一道。科洛雷多奇怪他为什么要这么做，明明不是他平时的口味。  
“你想吃就可以吃我的，别纠结了。”他答道。  
他当时没有想那么多，但是现在一想，也许他是打心底里希望他在科洛雷多身边时，这个人可以更快乐的活着。  
但如果他带来了痛苦呢？  
莫扎特不能否认他们之间出现了一条他不敢跨越的裂隙，他头一次这么害怕科洛雷多。  
他害怕他的离去。  
番外二  
“所以，你还在等什么？”伊曼纽尔·席卡内德说。  
“等他回来？不然我要怎么样，打个电话？”沃尔夫冈·莫扎特说道，疑惑地看了一眼倚在他办公桌旁的同事。  
“他去哪了？”  
“出差。我不是跟你说过了吗？”  
“是吗？说不定他只是躲着你。”  
“他不是那种人，这情况应该是我躲着他。”莫扎特说，他一只手托着腮，另一只手放在桌上不停地转笔。  
“但是你没有，好样的。”席卡内德嬉皮笑脸地拍拍莫扎特的肩膀，后者翻了个白眼。  
“我当然、我的意思是——我爱他好吗！”莫扎特断断续续地说，用手不停地揉自己的脸。  
“哇哦！提示我一下他长啥样来着？”席卡内德说。  
“走开走开，坐回你的座位去。”莫扎特推搡着席卡内德，片刻之后他终于再次获得了清净。  
自那天早上莫扎特和科洛雷多分开之后他们还没有见过对方，因为科洛雷多第二天晚上就出国开会了，到现在也有一个星期了，今天是周六。这几天莫扎特一直在加班，他也不知道为什么，总觉得自己没有需要离开工作室的理由。他参与制作的第三张专辑正在紧锣密鼓地制作中，修改曲子，选新乐器，和歌手沟通，这样那样的事让他总是最后一个离开办公室的人。  
今天也一样，莫扎特下班之后在恍惚之间就回到了家，随意地冲了个澡，就着无聊电视剧在沙发上喝了几杯。临近12点时，他躺在床上，看了看手机有没有新消息，收信箱还停留在前两天他们互道晚安的界面。  
要不要发个FaceTime邀请？——他去的那个国家现在好像已经很晚了，算了吧。  
莫扎特躺在床上，放空自己，突然想起小时候妈妈让他把换下来的牙齿包好放在枕头底下，妈妈拿走牙齿之后却忘记放礼物，结果爸妈不得不告诉他牙仙其实只是一个传说，七岁的沃尔夫冈很从容地接受了真相。而现在已经成年的沃尔夫冈却在思考着如果牙仙的传说是真的，那他给牙仙的牙齿能不能换来一个实现愿望的机会。  
“别傻了，沃尔夫冈。”  
他蜷在被子里，学着科洛雷多的语气低声地对自己说，然后闭上眼睛准备好好睡一觉。明天不用去上班，因为席卡内德扬言如果莫扎特周日带着大家干活那他就要“暴力执行”劳动者权益法了。还好他这一晚睡得不错，如果他失眠，那就免不了起来工作了。  
莫扎特是被手机振动吵醒的。他睡觉之前把窗帘拉得严严实实的，所以屋里很暗，睁开眼睛时以为是深更半夜。  
“喂……”莫扎特哑着声音接起电话。  
“沃尔夫冈？你还在睡觉吗？”  
“啊？”听到熟悉的声音，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特皱了皱埋在枕头里的眉心。“希罗尼姆西？”  
“快给我起来。”电话那头的语气不是很好。  
“我是在做梦吗？”他软绵绵地嘀咕着，眼皮耷拉着就要再度合上了。  
“笨蛋。”电话那边的人骂了一句。接下来莫扎特在半梦半醒间似乎听到了，电梯提示声，拉杆行李箱轱辘的转动声，钥匙丁零当啷碰撞在一起的声音，然后是电话挂断的嘟嘟声。他就这么把手机搁在脸颊上，眯着眼睛发懵，脑子一片混沌间闪过别人曾经跟他提过的ASMR的概念。  
“沃尔夫冈。”有个人走进房间里，对他说道，还把他的手机拿了起来，看他似乎又睡着了，于是就走到窗边把窗帘拉开。  
“哇！”这下莫扎特真醒了，跳似地翻了个身。“希罗尼穆斯！”他看着站在窗边的科洛雷多，有些刺眼，看不清楚。“我还以为你过几天才回来。”  
“所以你就睡到下午吗？我简直后悔死了。”科洛雷多说，几乎是恶狠狠地出了口气，鼻翼都被吹鼓了，莫扎特看得出来他离生气就差一点。  
“后悔什么？我先、先去刷个牙。”莫扎特下了床，光着脚快步走进浴室里。  
科洛雷多走进厨房，把打包好的外卖拆开，找了一个大小合适的盘子盛上食物，然后放进微波炉——莫扎特家少数可以用来烹饪的电器之一。  
莫扎特洗漱好之后走出来，看到自己日思夜想的对象正端坐在沙发上，板着脸。科洛雷多穿着深蓝色的西装，黑色的大衣挂在门口的挂钩上，莫扎特注意到门口还放着一个中号的拉杆行李箱。  
“给你带了吃的，在微波炉里。”科洛雷多先说话了。莫扎特欲言又止，只是先去把微波炉里的食物拿出来，是炸鱼三明治，在附近的快餐店买的。他给自己倒了杯水，拿着三明治坐在科洛雷多旁边。  
“谢谢。”  
“我不喜欢做你的保姆，你该改一改自己的生活习惯。”  
莫扎特挠了挠头，往后一靠，有气无力地说：“因为最近有点忙，所以睡得晚。”他咬下一口手里的三明治。  
之后两个人围绕着莫扎特最近的工作你一言我一语地说了一会，科洛雷多似乎消了气，岔开话题慢慢说道：“沃尔夫冈，关于之前的事，我已经考虑过了，今天来通知你一下。”  
“我听着。”莫扎特咽下嘴里的三明治，停下了吃东西的动作，十分钟里三明治已经被吃掉了一大半，他确实饿了。  
“如果我怀孕了，会把孩子生下来。”说这话的时候科洛雷多没有转身去看莫扎特的反应，只是自顾自地说着，殊不知在背后的某个人已经目瞪口呆。“但这是我个人的决定，换言之，我没有要求你负任何责任，我有能力给孩子最好的。但如果你……”  
“慢着！”莫扎特突然嚎了一声。  
“不要打断我。”科洛雷多瞥了一眼大呼小叫的莫扎特，却看见对方站起来，岔着长腿跨过自己，向卧室趿拉着走去，没一会又回来了。  
“沃尔夫冈，你要做什么？”科洛雷多看着站在自己身边的瘦高个的金发青年，蓬松的金色头发地散在额头前，更像是个毛没长齐的小屁孩。  
“我本来有好几天的时间打草稿，但是你就这么回来了，希罗尼穆斯。”  
科洛雷多想说些什么，又被莫扎特的举动给哽住了：这个人突然单膝跪地，瞬间矮了一大截，接着他掏出一个黑色天鹅绒的盒子，放在掌心里打开，和电视剧里最俗气的求婚动作一模一样。  
“希罗尼穆斯，你愿意——”  
“起来。”科洛雷多说，表情有些无奈，用手拽了一下莫扎特的胳膊。  
“你让我说完嘛！”  
“意义是什么？这是在你家里，又没有人在录像。到处乱糟糟的，厨房里还堆着没洗的玻璃杯，有谁把红酒和啤酒混着喝的？我穿着在飞机上睡皱的西装，而你穿着——你这套睡衣几天没洗了？”  
“两、三天？这不是重点。希罗尼穆斯，我想和你结婚。”  
“为什么？你不是嫌我脾气爆吗？”  
“你本来就脾气火爆，我只是说说而已。”莫扎特小声念叨了一句，“但是我，我也有很多缺点的。  
“比如什么？”  
莫扎特沉吟一会，说道“……一时半会想不起来了。”  
“你大大咧咧、丢三落四、不知轻重。”科洛雷多噼里啪啦地说了一串。  
“……你说的对。”  
“不懂礼数、恃才傲物。”科洛雷多愤愤地继续说。  
“呃——好像没那么严重，你的词汇还真丰富。”  
科洛雷多做了一个深呼吸，骂完人总是得缓缓。他看了一眼嵌在黑天鹅绒里的金色钻戒，问道：“你什么时候买的戒指？”  
“昨天中午。不好看吗？还可以换的。”莫扎特贴着科洛雷多坐上了沙发，有点挤。  
“我还从来没想过你会买一只什么样的戒指，不过，不难看。”科洛雷多接过莫扎特递过来的盒子，钻石整齐地排列在戒托上，在午后的阳光下闪烁着耀眼的光芒。  
“店员跟我说这个‘x’是爱情的意思。”  
“爱情？”  
“嗯哼，我从第二次见到你，就在想象每一个清晨都可以在你身边醒来，现在我可以为了继续每一天都可以和你在一起做任何事。所以我想，没错，是爱情。你早就应该想到我会给你买戒指了呀！”  
科洛雷多哑口无言，律师事务所里离婚的伴侣来来往往，他都快麻木了，之前还真没怎么想过自己的婚姻，直到最近。  
“我当然考虑过和你结婚啊，都打算生小孩了。刚刚是你不让我说完的。”他还是说出来了。  
“我当然不能让你说完啊，我要当求婚的那个。”我可是你的Alpha啊，莫扎特把他的潜台词咽了下去，免得被科洛雷多说他思维固化。  
“幼稚。”  
“所以，希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多，你愿意让我陪你一起休产假吗？”莫扎特拿出那只戒指，然后牵起科洛雷多的手。  
科洛雷多叹了口气，心想这是哪门子的求婚宣言。但他没办法拒绝。  
“好……”科洛雷多点点头，鬼使神差地闭上眼睛。然后在嘴唇上感受到一个温热的触感，然后一个冰凉的东西圈住了他的无名指。  
科洛雷多感觉自己在不可抑制地颤抖，莫扎特的靠近只是火上浇油。  
“希罗尼穆斯，你好热，我的意思是，体温。”莫扎特停下了亲吻，撤回去关切地看着对方。“并且，无意冒犯，但你一直在释放omega信息素。”莫扎特几乎是把鼻子埋进了科洛雷多身上，他从科洛雷多一进门时就想这么做了。  
“我真该进门就说这件事的。”科洛雷多声音有些颤抖。“沃尔夫冈，我听医生的建议停了抑制剂，然后出现了激素分泌紊乱的问题，所以我提前回来了。”  
“这算是……病了吗？”莫扎特发现科洛雷多的脸颊有些白，眼眶却很红。  
“这算是要进入发情期，该死的。我在机场给你打了这么多个电话你都没有接，只能自己拖着行李过来，你知道有多难受吗？”  
莫扎特呆呆地看着科洛雷多，对方金绿色的眼睛里蓄满了透明的液体，沾湿了浅棕色的睫毛，眼睛扑簌簌地眨了眨，眼泪便溢了出来。  
“操。”他在心里暗暗骂了自己一句，不容抵抗地拥抱住自己的爱人，没一会，房间；里就充斥他自己的信息素。  
“抱歉，以后不会再这样了。”  
“沃尔夫冈，不要离开我。”  
“别傻了，希罗尼穆斯。”


	2. Omega发情期番外（接上）

Happy Ever After   
蓝色西装和白色睡袍皱成一团堆在床边，被两双交叠的裸足压着肆意蹂躏。莫扎特把它们踢下床沿，好让他们的脚踝也亲吻在一起。  
科洛雷多侧着头，半张脸陷在柔软的枕头里，莫扎特如玫瑰花瓣般柔软的亲吻密集地落在胸膛上，让他的心跳连同呼吸一起变得急促起来，当对方在最敏感的地方做出一个濡湿而长久的停留时，他觉得自己快要窒息了，便难耐地微微扭动了几下。但是他年轻的爱人似乎对这些遮遮掩掩的窘迫视而不见，更贪婪地索求这副比往常更加敏感的身体。莫扎特把科洛雷多的乳头含在嘴里，吸吮得挺立而湿热，舌尖在乳晕上画着圈，用柔软的舌头品尝晕圈上颗粒的质感，然后突然恶作剧地用牙齿搔刮过乳尖，激得身下人又惊又恼地呻吟出声，挺起腰把更多珍馐送进他嘴里。  
在这样左右反复地逗弄下，科洛雷多只觉得自己下身都快要流干了，没好气地心想他的伴侣肯定又要摆弄各式各样的花招，即使他现在根本不需要这些。科洛雷多低吟着，叉开腿圈住莫扎特的腰，想要把对方压下来，却发现自己几乎使不上什么劲，变成他挂在莫扎特身上，用下体有一下没一下地磨蹭着莫扎特的小腹，他脸红了个透，很快就松开了腿。  
“别放开我呀，希罗尼穆斯，我喜欢这样。”莫扎特用左手抬起科洛雷多的肌肉丰满却无力的腿，搁在自己的腰侧，看向对方的脸，欣赏着情欲的绯红如潮水从胸膛涨上脸颊，被吻得发红的双唇急促地喘息，金色的睫毛随着眼睑微微颤动，然后那双绿色的眼睛突然瞪向了他。  
“那你还磨蹭什么！”科洛雷多压着呻吟斥责道，他觉得自己再多说一个字就要开口央求莫扎特进入他了。  
“这才过了几分钟呀？”莫扎特说着就向身下摸去。“你真湿。”  
“……住嘴！你没见过Omega发情吗？”科洛雷多说，下体处突如其来的异物感让那里的肌肉猛烈地绞紧起来。他失神了一会，又是一股湿意流过。  
“只在书里读过，在小电影里看到过，你想让我直接进去吗？”莫扎特说。他确实没有真正见过omega发情，仔细一想，科洛雷多今天确实非比寻常的直接，比如他们从来不会在大白天做，但现在上午的阳光透过米黄色的窗帘，把他们身上的每一颗汗珠都被照得很清楚；以及现在科洛雷多散发出的浓烈的信息素像漩涡一样，要把他连同身体带灵魂整个吸进去了。  
“对，快点。”科洛雷多说，摆正了自己的腰，另一条腿也搭了上去，似乎不知道自己正在亲手解开莫扎特最后的克制。  
“用套吗？”莫扎特问？  
“不……沃尔夫冈，标记我。”科洛雷多说，将自己完全交付了出去。  
他们契合妥帖地交缠在一起，各属于二人的肌肉有节奏地搏动着，互相贴合着，由内而外地取悦彼此。金发的青年人，在年长的爱人身体里宣泄着与他外貌不相称的兽欲，充血坚硬的阴茎深深地撞进柔韧肉壁包裹的、淌满汁水的穴道里，迫使承欢者在快感的狂风暴雨中紧紧地抱住他呻吟。  
Alpha和Omega的信息素融合在空气里，如高频的冲撞一样让人双眼发酸。科洛雷多的手臂绷紧了抵在枕头上，然后一下一下地撞在床头上，他的下半身已经不受控制，但至少他还能避免上半身被撞青，天知道Alpha是哪条染色体发生了变异才让他们在床上如此天赋异禀。他已经射过了，半勃起的阴茎仍旧时不时地滴下液体，在临近高潮间徘徊的甬道条件反射地迎合着冲撞，不断地分泌出体液，在深处蓄积着隐蔽的酥麻感。  
莫扎特挺动着腰肢，汗水在晃动中或低落在科洛雷多的腹部和胸部上，或顺着他的腹股沟流到二人的交合处。他抚上爱人的收紧的、微微抽搐的腹部，指腹抚摩过肌理，把原本蓄在沟壑里的汗液和精液糊弄得到处都是，一直到因为手臂用劲而鼓起的胸部。他就着湿滑的热液摩擦逗弄着乳尖，它们的主人便发出了饮泣一般的呻吟，也一瞬间绞得更紧。  
“不……沃尔夫冈……”  
科洛雷多听不到自己发出的是如何脆弱撩人的叫床声，因为耳边炸响的都是床头砸在墙壁上的砰砰声、劣质木质床板晃动起来吱呀声以及沃尔夫冈近在耳边的粗重喘息。  
“唔？那我们换个姿势。”莫扎特说，抽出了性器，躺到了科洛雷多身边。  
“——你这混蛋。”科洛雷多愣了一会，然后气愤地说。少了被异物撑开的酸胀感，内壁下的肌肉向内空虚地挤压着空气。他撑起腰，才发现自己的肩膀和双腿都酸痛不已，但那个小混蛋只是怡然地靠在床头，胯下昂扬挺立着他正需要的东西。  
莫扎特看着自己的爱人毫不灵活地爬到自己的身上，情欲稍褪的粉色胸口袒露在温柔的浅黄色光线下，有些笨拙地贴近他。他毫不客气地衔起最钟爱的小肉粒，柔软甜美，每一次都让他想起熟透的樱桃；他把手扶在科洛雷多因为酸软而塌陷出优美弧度的腰上，看着自己的性器一点点地被对方紧窄的入口吞没。  
“这行不通……我使不上劲。”科洛雷多抓着莫扎特的肩头，半是呜咽半是呻吟着向爱人求饶，尽管能轻松地进入，但是打颤的大腿让他没办法进行下一步动作。  
“希罗尼穆斯 ，亲爱的，前后动就可以。”莫扎特说道。  
科洛雷多也没别的办法，只得乖乖照做，缓缓地摆动起腰来。  
“再深一点，你知道在哪个地方。”莫扎特说着，双手托住科洛雷多发红的臀瓣撞向自己。  
卷土重来的刺激感像电流一样击中了科洛雷多，先前的酥麻感如即将决堤洪流从深处涌出，食髓知味的身体不受控制地大幅摆动，喑哑的嗓子在急促的喘息间发出微弱的泣音。  
莫扎特将头埋在科洛雷多的颈间，贪婪地吸吮着爱欲的气息，尖锐的犬齿刺探着沦陷在情欲里的爱人，在此起彼伏的呻吟中得到了默许，于是快速而准确地刺破了腺体，他们的信息素在血液和唾液中结合，去往了彼此的身体。  
上位者在趋近饱和的快感的逼迫下放缓了速度，感觉到自己的前端正抽搐着喷洒液体，而身体深处正用最后的力气痉挛起来。莫扎特把科洛雷多宽厚的身体禁锢在怀里，深深地埋进对方的身体，不设隔阂地感受着每一次抽动。他的肉刃硬的有些生疼，又正被处于高潮中的甬道紧紧缚住，顶端终于无法抑制逐渐膨大起来。  
感受到异样的科洛雷多失控地叫出声来，慌神间，自己被莫扎特一个翻身重新压在了身下，在他体内再次疯狂地冲刺起来。沃尔夫冈看着科洛雷多璀璨若宝石的金绿色眼眸逐渐氤氲起水汽，就连金色的睫毛也被泪水濡湿，只觉得自己的肉体是装满液体的容器，理智早就被抛到到九霄云外，唯一的意志就是要把所有的爱意都灌进眼前的身体里。  
……  
几分钟后。  
“沃尔夫冈？你完事了吗？”科洛雷多勉强地看向那个瘫在自己胸口的金发脑袋。  
“啊——？”莫扎特慢悠悠地答道。  
“问你，你结束了吗？”  
“嗯？嗯……稍等”青年用含糊不清的声音回答着，完全不像几分钟前的样子。  
莫扎特把挪了挪身体，那话儿就软绵绵地从科洛雷多的身体里滑了出来，肿胀的入口抽动了两下，白浊的粘液随即涌出，顺着缝隙黏连着滴落在床单上。  
莫扎特沉默了一会，说道：  
“希罗尼穆斯，床单全湿了……”  
“不需要告诉我。”科洛雷多说，他能感觉到这张床被他们弄的像淋了一场雨。  
“这样睡着会感冒的，我们去吃午饭吧。”  
科洛雷多抬起眼皮，看了看他，说：“你能把我拉起来我就和你去。”心想自己和幼稚的家伙在一起久了也变得有点幼稚。  
“好吧。”莫扎特站起来，走到门口，捡起睡袍穿上，又说道：“科洛雷多先生，让看看你的订婚戒指好吗？”  
“不好，下一个。”  
“希罗尼穆斯，你知道为什么我今年没有续订小电影网站吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我给你拍了好多、好多、好多小视频——哇！你不是没力气吗？！——不许动手呀！”

**Author's Note:**

> END


End file.
